Wishes of a HumanBorn Hanyou
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: I am a Hanyou, born to humans in the modern era. I wanted to be human more than anything. I went back in time to find others like me. I never thought, even for a second, that I would find him...
1. The Hanyou Born to Humans

**I changed my mind about posting that Twilight fic. I am far from confident in any story I write that isn't manga or anime based! So, here, I'm doing another romance/adventure fic. This time it's OCxSesshoumaru. I hope you find it to your liking! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I...I don't want to admit my age, quite yet.

However, I will tell you that most people think I'm five or six years old, at first glance.

Let's see...My parents left soon after I was born.

No one has ever given an excuse that I believed.

I live in Tokyo, now, with my older sister Hasume, and my older brother Kazeji.

I'm told that I live in Tokyo, anyway. I haven't been outside since the night we moved into this appartment. All my life, I've either been stuck inside, or bundled up in a hat, coat, mask, sunglasses, and gloves, strictly forbidden to take them off.

I'll get to that later, though.

My sister has a job, and my brother has school.

I stay home, and watch the house. Several years ago, they let me get a dog to keep me company.

He was a stray, and I wanted to keep him. He had that sort of 'I'm your friend' look to him.

He only likes me, and bares his fangs at everyone he meets.

Thus, I called him Zuka. He's always been my faithful companion.

He always protects me, listens to me, and treats me like an adult.

We're going out today. Just the two of us.

This will be the first time I ever go out without my sister or brother to take me with them.

And, as I haven't been outside since we moved in, it will be difficult to get around.

But, I had to get to the store. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to make dinner before my sibblings got home.

"Zuka-kun, you have to wait outside the store this time!" I said. "I can't pretend to be blind again!"

Zuka scoffed.

"Please? Just this once?" I asked. "I'll find some way to take you with me next time! I want to feel like I can get by on my own, you know?"

He looked up at me, as I pulled the door closed, and locked it.

"Please." I said.

Zuka growled, and turned away. "Thank you!" I said. "Is there anything you'd like me to get for you while I'm in there?"

He snorted at me, and started down the hall.

I followed him. Outside, I looked around at the crazy city that was our new home.

"Wow..." I said. "Why did Onee-chan move us here? It's easier to be noticed here!"

Zuka started down the side walk. He could already smell where the grocerie store was, I bet.

I followed him. He took me straight there.

"I'll be right back!" I told him.

I went in, and got started on shopping. I went to pick some fish for dinner.

Just as I picked one, some guys walked up behind me.

I could hear them talking. It was muffled through all the clothing I was wearing.

Something told me they were talking about me, though.

I quickly moved on to go get the spices I needed. The men followed pretty quickly.

I had to do something to get away from them.

I went to the check out, and put everything up there.

"My! Your mother must be very proud of you! Shopping all by yourself!" the cashier lady said.

I frowned. "I'm sure she would be." I said.

I payed for the stuff. She put it in a bag for me, and I took that out.

Zuka was waiting for me, patiently.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He got up, and started walking. I smiled, and followed him.

On the way, I noticed a designer boutique, and stopped.

I looked at the dress in the front window. It was a pale blue, with a bright blue waist tie. The shoes that matched it were bright blue, with pale blue ribbons on the toes.

"How pretty..." I said.

Zuka barked at me. I looked at him, then the dress, and sighed, as I kept walking.

Right about then, I heard someone running. It was faint, so, I figured it was nothing.

Then, someone grabbed me from behind. Their hand landed on my chest.

That did it. I shrieked, and threw the person off of me.

"!" I shrieked.

People stopped to look. Zuka had the pervert by his neck, being careful not to bite without my say-so. I looked down, and gasped. I had dropped my groceries. But, they were unharmed.

That wasn't why I gasped. Right beside the bag, I saw my hat.

I put my hand on my head, and gasped again.

I heard them all talking. Some about the pervert. Others...about my ears.

I had a set of dog ears on my head. I snatched up my hat, and put it on.

"School play tonight! Heh-heh!" I said, trying to silence them.

Some got quieter. I picked up my groceries, and started away.

Zuka let go of the man, and followed me. Just as I crossed the street, a woman stopped me.

I looked up at her. Zuka growled, baring his fangs.

"Down!" I said.

He ceased growling, but, continued to bare his fangs.

The woman knelt before me. "Are you a hanyou?" She whispered.

I gasped. "H-how do you know of...?" I couldn't bare to finish the question.

"My daughter's friend is a hanyou." She said. "He comes to this time every so-often."

I lowered my mask a little bit, and sniffed at her.

She did smell like 'me', in a way. She had delt with a hanyou at some point or another.

"He comes to this 'time'?" I asked.

The woman invited me over to her house. I followed her, of course.

She explained everything to me. "The Bone-Eater's Well, huh?" I said. "Well, no, I don't come from the Sengoku period. I was born and raised in this time."

"Is that so?" She asked. "Then, what of your parents?"

I frowned. "That's the weird part." I said. "They were both human. I was almost human, and born during a solar eclipse. Just as soon as the eclipse ended, I became a hanyou."

I pulled off my hat, sunglasses, and mask.

She wasn't surprized. She looked sympathetic, actually.

I looked at a nearby mirror. Floppy dog ears grew out of my head.

My eyes were molten amber. Trying to smile at my refflection, I revealed my fangs.

The smile fell from my face.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind!" I said. "You mentioned another hanyou?"

We got to talking, and I soon forgot myself completely.

The woman's daughter, Kagome, came home later, and helped explain further.

Then, her son came home. He came in, and seemed to be surprized that his sister was here.

"Nee-chan! Your home!" He said.

"Nee-chan?" I said.

Realisation hit me hard, like an anvil. I gasped.

"Onee-chan! Oh, I am so dead!" I said.

I hopped up, putting on my hat, mask, and glasses.

"Please, excuse me! I have to go!" I said.

I ran to the door, and found my bag of groceries. Most of the items in it had spoiled over the course of the hours. "Gah!" I shouted.

I picked it up, and headed out. I went shopping again, and headed home.

I was completely, totally, and inexcuseably late. Hasume had worried about my safety, and was in tears, hugging me tightly. Kazeji was furious with me, most of it coming from hunger, but, he was upset. Hasume cooked dinner, that night. Upon going to bed, many thoughts were running through my head. All involving the Bone-Eater's Well, and what might happen if I jumped into it...

_Well? What do you think? Please review!_


	2. Do you know how old I am?

**Guess I'll add the disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, the company that produced it, or any of that. I'm using it to practice for when I write my own story! So, enjoy!**

My name is Mori. My age...I still can't manage to tell you.

I am a hanyou. I was born to two humans during a solar eclipse, and became a hanyou when the eclipse passed. No one knows what happened to cause this.

I hate being a hanyou. I can't go to school, because I age so slowly.

I can't talk to anyone other than my sibblings and dog, because I could reveal what I am.

I have just learned of a way to meet another hanyou, as of a week ago.

This could be my chance to be casual, and make friends.

However, since I came home late yesterday, my sister reffuses to let me out of her sight.

My brother backs her up, too. Between the two of them, I can't get away.

So, I've been stuck inside all week, watching TV, reading Kazeji's college text books.

I was becoming sick of this. I had pretty much memorized all of the books in the appartment, and none of the shows on TV were all that interesting.

I wanted to go outside.

And I was going to get my way, if I had to force it.

I'm sitting infront of the TV this morning, having been up all night, watching for something interesting. Hasume is just getting up, and going to the kitchen for her coffee.

Kazeji was first in the shower, again. Hasume was always second to wake.

She never could get to the shower before Kazeji.

Zuka came in behind her, and sat beside me.

"Ohayou." I said, lazily.

Hasume looked at me. "Hey, kido! How long have you been up?" She asked.

I grimaced at her calling me 'kido'.

"All night." I said. "I was thinking very hard last night."

"Oh? What about?" Hasume asked.

She turned away to get out her coffee creamer and stuff.

"Life..." I said. "What it means to live...what it means to work...basic things one thinks about at my age!"

I heard Hasume let out a yelp of pain, and looked up.

She had been trying to pour her coffee, and spilled some on her hand.

I hopped up, and ran to help her.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" I asked.

She tried to laugh. "Yeah! I'm just clumsy!" Hasume said. "It's just a slight burn! Nothing to worry about!"

I looked at it. The burn looked pretty nasty to me.

"Onee-chan, let me see!" I said, holding out my hand.

"Really, it's-"

"Let me see your hand!" I snapped.

She reluctantly placed her hand in mine. I looked it over.

That burn would mess up her day for sure.

I brought her hand to my face. She didn't fight me, when she probably should have.

Hasume probably thought I was going to do the whole 'kiss it, and make it feel better', thing.

She forgot just how old I was, too. I was much too old for that stupid trick.

I nipped her hand, right on the burn. She yelped in pain, and pulled her hand away.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hasume snapped.

I stepped back. "Onee-chan, do you remember how old I am?" I asked. "Do you know that I've out-grown that silly 'kiss the boo-boo' trick? I learned a new one that's slightly more effective."

Hasume looked like she had just been reminded of something big, and looked at her burn.

It was almost gone, already. "How did you...?" Hasume asked.

"Five years ago, Zuka-kun was injured, trying to protect me." I said. "I bit him, to punish him for putting himself in such danger, and he healed over night. I have healing fangs."

Hasume smiled, slightly.

I went back to my spot, and sat down, petting Zuka's head gently.

"Onee-chan," I said. "Hold off on pouring your coffee for a sec, 'kay?"

"Why?" Hasume asked.

"I don't want you to burn yourself again." I said. "I have something very serious to talk about."

Hasume sighed, and turned to face me.

"I...I want to go outside." I said. "I want to go to Higurashi Shrine."

She looked very stern. "Why's that?" Hasume asked.

"I have befriended Higurashi-san, and her daughter." I said. "They know of Hanyous, and Higurashi-san's daughter's boyfriend is a hanyou, so..."

Hasume shook her head. "No," She said. "You shouldn't believe everything people say! Have you seen this hanyou boy?"

"No, but, I could smell him." I said.

"Anyone can smell like a boy and an animal!" Hasume said. "You'll stay here, and that's that!"

She looked at the clock. "Now I feel uncomfortable leaving you here, for the day!" Hasume said. "I'm gonna have to call in sick!"

I scowled. "Zuka-kun, keep her in the kitchen!" I whispered.

I headed for the door, as Zuka went to trap Hasume in the kitchen.

"Mori, what are you doing?" Hasume called.

I quickly threw on my coat, and hat, and stepped into my shoes.

"I'm ready! Come on!" I called to Zuka.

I opened the door, as he came running.

We ran out. Hasume could not run fast enough to catch me. I knew I would be free.

I ran out, and headed for Higurashi shrine. I knew I would have to hide, though.

Hasume would know exactly where to find me. I ran into a little building in the shrine, and saw a well inside. Without even thinking, I grabbed Zuka, and jumped into the well.

I wasn't expecting it when I touched the bottom, and a tunnel of stars rose around me...

_Cliff hanger! I love making these! It builds up so much suspense, you know? Please, review!_


	3. The Sengoku Period

**No, I do not read my reviews before I write these comments. I write at least three chapters before hand, and don't even post the first chapter until I'm ready to write another! Doesn't mean I don't hope you enjoy the story! Please, do!**

My name is Mori. I'm...nope! I'm claming up again! Not ready to say how old I am!

Well, I'm a hanyou, and I've heard that another hanyou lurks in the area where I live.

I just ran away from my older sister, and gone to the place where I might meet that hanyou.

I jumped into a well on that property, and, just as I reached the bottom, a tunnel of stars opened up, and I fell into it.

I looked around wildly. "What on earth?" I said.

I looked down at my feet. There was a light down there, and I was gonna fall right into it.

"Brace yourself, Zuka-kun!" I said.

He turned us, so that I was on his back, and he was going to take the landing.

We fell through the light, and landed safely at the bottom of the well.

I sighed. "This's one heck of a deep well!" I said. "Daijoubu ka? Zuka-kun?"

He looked back at me. "Okay! Okay! I'm just checking!" I said. "Sheesh! There's no law against worrying!"

I got off of his back. We waited for a few minutes, so that Hasume wouldn't find us.

When we didn't hear her, I figured it was time to get out of the well.

I picked up Zuka, and climbed out of the well.

The shrine was gone. In it's place was a forest, with a path beaten into the ground.

Zuka climbed onto the edge of the well, and stepped down onto the ground.

"Oi! Matte yo!" I said.

I climbed up onto the well's edge, and stepped down onto the ground.

The air smelled fresh. Except for the odd animal-like smells.

I knew they weren't ordinary animals. I'd have been able to tell what they were then.

"Could this be..." I said. "The Sengoku period?"

I followed the path, and smelled Kagome Higurashi.

"This is it!" I said. "We're in the Sengoku period! Come on, Zuka! Let's go find Kagome!"

He followed me along the path, until we reached a village.

Kagome's scent was much stronger here.

"Wow! What a beautiful place!" I said.

It truly was. The view was perfect. The rice fields, the houses, everything was perfect!

I quickly headed down toward it, laughing like the child I appeared to be.

As soon as I got there, though...

"...S-so many people!" I said, quietly.

I was now very nervous. I didn't know what to do.

Zuka caught up with me, and growled quietly at the villagers.

I put my hand on his head. "Don't growl!" I whispered. "My chances of making friends are low enough with my inexperience talking to new people!"

I followed Kagome's scent on through the village, and to a certain house.

She wasn't there. There was someone to ask, though.

Strangely, I felt I knew her, and that I respected her.

She was an old woman, a miko, and she wore an eye-patch over her right eye.

I had the strangest feeling that her name was 'Kaede-sama', but, I kept that to myself upon approaching her. "Miko-sama," I said. "Has a girl called Kagome been by, today?"

She looked at me. "What business do ye have with Kagome, little one?" The old woman asked.

I grimaced. "She's a friend of mine," I said. "Do you know where I might find her?"

"Kagome left with her friends, to search for the Shikon no Kakera." The old woman said. "Ye may have trouble finding her, now."

"Oh, I can find her!" I said. "Just didn't want to go looking, and find out she was still here! Thank you, Miko-sama!"

I started away with Zuka. "Somehow, I feel I've seen that woman before..." I said. "Have we come across someone who looked like her, before?"

Zuka seemed to ignore me. "I had about the same feeling when I met you," I said. "It almost affected the name I gave you, too. You would've been known as the Perfect Killer, had you not been so good to me!"

Zuka cast me an odd look.

"What? Would you rather that name?" I asked. "I can't just change your name on the fly! Besides, I've already gotten used to calling you Zuka! I'll never be able to switch to something new!"

He rolled his eyes, back toward the road ahead.

The walk was long, and the sun was high, and hot.

I was dying to take off my coat and hat. However, with what little respect I had left for my sister, I kept them on. She was the one laying down all the rules, and restrictions about my being a hanyou. I don't think Kazeji ever once told me to stay inside, or, to stay hidden when he had guests. He only reminded me of my clothes, and that was it.

"Onii-chan..." I whispered.

Because of my hat, I didn't hear it coming.

A huge, mutant rodent burst from the ground, and came at me. I gasped, and threw myself forward, onto the ground. The creature went right over me, taking my hat with it.

I got up, and looked at it. With my ears free, I could hear the creature poise itself to attack me again. I braced myself, as the creature came at me.

My heart raced, as I felt fear running through me. I held my hands up in a deffensive position.

The creature jumped. I reared back, and threw my whole body into a karate chop on the rodent

I sliced the creature right in half. It fell down, one half of the creature on either side of me.

I gasped, and shrieked in fear, backing away from the creature. I tripped over Zuka, and fell back.

Zuka came around to stand between me, and the creature's dead body.

I hugged him, burying my face into his fur. I had never been so scared in my life...

_No comment! Please review!_


	4. Hunted

**I have another version of this story, too. It's OCxNaraku (yes, I like bad guys. They're so much hotter than good guys, and that's all there is to it!), and just a bit different from this one. Let me know what you think of the idea!**

My name is Mori.

I have just scared myself senseless, killing a mutant rodent in the process.

I had no idea I was that strong. I figured I'd injure the creature, and that would be enough to scare him away. I had no intention of killing it. Or splitting it in half if I was going to kill it.

I couldn't bring my face out of my poor dog's fur, I was so scared of what I might see.

That was, until I heard him growling.

I looked back over my shoulder. Farmers had arrived at the scene, farming tools held like weapons, and they all stood there, dumb founded.

"Child, what happened here?" One of them asked me.

I slowly let go of Zuka, and looked at my hands.

"I was only deffending myself..." I said, quietly. "I had no intention of...I can't believe myself..."

"You did this?" Another one asked.

I winced, feeling as though I was being confronted.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" I said.

I put my hands over my ears. I heard faint yelling.

I cast a glance over at the farmers. They were cheering. I let go of my ears.

"Ah! A hanyou girl!" One of them said.

I wasn't sure how to react to this. Zuka was still growling at them.

I put my hand on his head. "Daijoubu..." I said. "They're humans. If that monster couldn't hurt me, they certainly can't."

I slowly stood up, keeping my gaze on the farmers, so that I wouldn't look at the creature I had killed. "Child, you have relieved us of the youkai that plagues our village," One of the farmers said. "How can we repay you?"

I grimaced at being called a child again.

"Ummm..." I said. "Has a girl called Kagome passed through here? I'm looking for her."

They looked at each other.

"She has long black hair, pretty brown eyes, she probably wears strange clothes, and speaks just a little differently from everyone else?" I said.

They all shrugged.

"We appologize, child," The first man said. "We don't know of anyone called Kagome."

I sighed. "I see." I said. "Well, then, I'll be on my way. As you were, gentlemen."

I closed my eyes, turned, and walked away, following Kagome's scent.

Zuka stayed close by my side. I followed her scent all day, and eventually had to stop when I got tired of searching. I sat down in the middle of the road, scowling at my feet.

"Mou...Kagome-sama, where are you?" I asked.

Zuka made an odd sound. I knew he had laughed, though.

I looked at him. He was laughing at me.

"I don't see what's so funny?" I said, scowling some more.

He laughed again. "I know, I look like a child when I get mad!" I said. "Doesn't mean it's as funny as when a child gets mad! Zuka-kun, you know I'm an adult! You know to treat me like one!"

He composed himself. By now, I was frustrated. I got up, and glared at my surroundings, as I tried to figure out where Kagome's scent led.

I followed it a while longer. Zuka was trailing behind me.

Then, I smelt something. It was another odd animal smell. I could only hope it wasn't another monster, as I couldn't tell what it smelled like. Zuka began to growl.

"Shh! Don't let it know we're here!" I whispered.

We had walked into a forest. The sounds were all deflected by the trees, and I couldn't pick out the sound that belonged to the creature that I was smelling.

I looked around, turning my ears in every direction, looking for a sound.

Zuka was braced to attack, too. Finally, I heard something.

Huge foot steps, coming closer. "Oh, man..." I whispered.

I raised my hands, removing my gloves. Zuka covered my back, growling low, ready to attack.

I was beginning to growl, myself.

Then, without warning, the foot steps stopped. We looked around, falling silent.

The entire forest was still. My ears were ringing. My heart was racing.

It drug on for what felt like hours. Until...

_Mwuahahahaha! Cliff hanger! I love it! Please, review!_


	5. Kagome and the Shikon No Tama!

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I had to do something to make up for that extremely short, highly un-detailed chapter! Well...Enjoy!**

Something came out of the forest in a flash of yellowish-green, and grabbed Zuka.

I gasped, and whirled around to strike it.

I missed, and my hand hit the ground.

"Zuka-kun!" I said.

I heard him growling viciously, and some other creature's weird growl, somewhere infront of me.

Without hesitating, I ran toward it.

Just as I got there, though, the creature was blown to bits.

I was covered in that creature's insides.

That was a mere annoyance, though. My best friend was in danger.

"Zuka-kun!" I called.

A few painful moments went by. Then, he dragged himself out from under a pile of the creature's carnage. I placed my hand over my chest, and sighed.

"Youkata!" I said. "Come here, Zuka-kun! That's my good boy!"

He ran over to me, and I hugged him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

Zuka scoffed. "I'm only asking!" I said. "I'm worried about you..."

I let go of him, and looked up.

A boy in red robes, with silver hair, amber-colored eyes, and dog ears was standing just a few steps away from me. He smelled human. But, he also smelled like a dog.

"You're...a hanyou, aren't you?" I asked. "Like me?"

He frowned at me. "What of it?" He asked.

"InuYasha!" came a familiar voice.

Four more people ran up behind him. One of them was Kagome!

"Kagome-sama!" I said.

She looked at me, staring for a moment.

"Ah! Mori-chan!" Kagome said.

"Finally! I've been searching for hours!" I said.

I saw the others. "Yoroshiku." I said.

Zuka was growling more furiously than he ever had before.

"Zuka-kun, where are your manners?" I asked. "Even if you don't like them, you can contain it!"

He scowled, and composed himself, sitting beside me.

"Please, excuse him! He's only protecting me!" I said.

"How'd you get here?" Kagome asked.

"The same way you did," I said. "I came through the well."

They all looked at each other.

"Eh? Doushita no?" I asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind! Mori-chan, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and you've already met InuYasha." Kagome said.

I smiled, and gave a little greeting bow. Zuka growled.

"It's a common greeting!" I said. "Am I forgeting something?"

I straightened up, and saw Zuka close his eyes in annoyance.

"Everyone, this is Mori-chan. She's a hanyou from the modern era." Kagome said.

"You said there weren't any youkai left in your world?" Sango said.

"How can she be a hanyou if she's from your time, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"That's the thing. She was born to human parents." Kagome said. "No one knew why she became a hanyou, or how to change her into either a youkai, or a human."

I lowered my head a little.

"Yeah, well, it's okay!" I said. "So, what're ya'll doing?"

They explained their mission to me.

"The Shikon no Tama?" I exclaimed. "Wow! That's huge..."

The Shikon no Tama...that jewel had unknowable powers.

The only ability that it had, for sure, was the ability to grant it's user's wishes.

If I could get hold of it...I could become human. That was the theory, anyway.

"Is there a chance that I may come along?" I asked.

Zuka looked at me. I looked down at him.

"Are you sure you want to?" Sango asked. "It'll be dangerous."

I looked up at her. "I would hope so!" I said. "I have never been outside for this long, I've never had anyone other than Zuka to keep me company...I'm more than ready to fight for my life, if it comes down to it. I can take care of myself. You won't ever have to help me."

InuYasha knelt down until he was eye-level with Zuka, causing him to growl.

"If you can send this mutt home, I don't really care whether you stay or not!" InuYasha said.

"Zuka! Down!" I said.

He instantly complied, and growled at me.

"It's for your own good." I said. "I'm growing tired of your growling at everyone I meet!"

I looked at the rest of them. "Is InuYasha the only vote that matters, or, what?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem with it." Kagome said.

"I agree. You look like you can handle yourself." Sango said.

Miroku came to me, and knelt down. Zuka suddenly jerked his attention to him, growling viciously.

"Quite an attractive child..." Miroku said. "And she does look like she can handle a battle."

I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but, I was annoyed by his first remark.

Zuka looked like he was struggling to get up.

"No trouble?" I asked.

Zuka looked at me, and nodded. "Good boy." I said.

He stood up, and barked at Miroku.

Miroku jumped back, and fell to a sit. I fought a laugh.

"Yup. She's staying." Kagome said.

And, just like that, I was traveling with them.

Sango and Kagome kept me close because of Miroku. I had a few ideas as to why.

InuYasha and Zuka still fought like a cat and dog. I was beginning to wonder if that was the case, too. InuYasha's ears and fangs weren't quite the same as my ears and fangs. And he didn't show his tail, if he had one. Shippo was okay to be around. However, he was older than me, and acted like a child. He came across as childish, and weak, and cowardly from time to time.

He was a youkai, and youkai age slower than hanyou. I still found him very annoying. I found them all very annoying. Acting like children when most of them were adults.

They should've been acting their age. They should've treated their adulthood as a precious gift.

I would if I had my adulthood. That was all I ever wanted. And all I would ever want...maybe...

_Youkata - Thank goodness_

_Yoroshiku - Pleased to meet you_

_Doushita no - What's wrong_

_There. Translations first. Please, remember them, I won't repeat the translations in future chapters. Let me know what you think! Please, review!_


	6. Ryuu Mattaki

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. Believe it or not, I am fifteen years old.

However, I look five or six years old. I acted my age, but, no one who's ever seen me, has ever guessed that I was over ten.

I have found a way to travel back to a time when youkai, and hanyou existed, and joined a group on a journey to collect shards of the Shikon no Tama.

They are all about my age, or older, yet, they act younger.

After three weeks, I decided I needed a break from them.

I sort of missed my sibblings, anyway.

So, I took Zuka, and headed back through the well.

In the modern era, we headed back to our appartment building, and straight up.

We went into our appartment, casually, as though we had only been running an errand before we got back. "Tadaima!" I called.

I heard a loud gasp, and readied myself.

Hasume ran in, and locked me in a vice-grip hug, sobbing over my shoulder.

"Onee-chan!" I gasped.

She hugged me for a good long while. Then, she let go, giving me a stern look.

"Don't do that again!" Hasume said. "You know better! Where have you been?"

I frowned. "I'm not so sure I'm inclined to tell you." I said.

I stepped back, and went around her, into the living room.

Kazeji was in there, with some other boy. It wasn't a school matter, either.

"Nan desu ka?" I asked.

Kazeji stood up, and came to me. "Mori, where have you been?" He asked.

I smiled, and hugged his knees. This was the reaction I was looking for.

"Onii-chan, I've been out with friends!" I said.

He patted my head, smiling. "You know, Nee-chan's been freaking out since you left." Kazeji said. "She spent most of her time at the police station, leaving me with all the chores."

"Oh, is that why it stinks of onion rings in here?" I asked. "Sorry, Onii-chan..."

I cast a glance at Hasume, and frowned.

"She had it coming, though!" I mumbled.

"I know. She always does." Kazeji said.

"So, this is Fukai Mori?" the other boy said.

He stood up, and came over to us.

This boy looked very familiar to me. And, for some reason, I loved him. Easily.

I smiled, and forgot to hide my fangs.

For some reason, he didn't notice them until Kazeji tried to cover my mouth, and send me away.

"Ch-chotto!" I said.

I pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Kazeji stared at me. "I must ask the same thing." His friend said. "Why are you grabbing at her?"

That touched me. Had he noticed my fangs? Or, had I imagined it?

"Ummm..." Kazeji said. "Mori, go bathe, and brush your teeth. You smell bad."

I frowned, not wanting to leave the room just yet.

"But, I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight," I said. "Onee-chan said she'd let me handle it alone, this time!"

"I'll cook." Kazeji said. "You go on."

I looked up at Kazeji's friend once more, and sighed, as I headed for the bathroom.

I bathed, and brushed my teeth, and dressed in my favorite pajamas.

Upon coming out of the bathroom, Hasume walked right up to me, put a hat over my ears, and a blanket on my back to cover my tail. "Your claws! Haven't you been trimming them?" Hasume asked.

"Nope. Haven't had to!" I said. "Why? I don't need this stuff here?"

"Kazeji's friend is staying for dinner, and he's already seen you, so, he'll notice if you go missing." Hasume said. "You'll have to cover up pretty well."

"He's staying?" I asked.

I was happy to hear that, but...My favorite pajamas were an embarrassing set of pink, unicorn-patterned pajamas. I couldn't be seen in these! He'd think I was a child for sure!

"Onee-chan..." I said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"He only just decided to stay!" Hasume said. "Why?"

I sighed, and held the blanket tightly around myself as I went into the other room.

He was sitting on the couch across from Kazeji. He seemed so...perfect.

I went over, slowly, still very uncomfortable in my pajamas.

I smelt a slight burning, and changed my course to the kitchen.

Kazeji was the worst cook I had ever known. And very forgetful when he was left to do so.

He was burning some kind of sad attempt at curry, and had put too much water into the rice.

"Honestly..." I said.

I quickly fixed it, and went to remind Kazeji about the food.

Just as soon as I saw the other boy, though, I couldn't think.

I was stuck, standing there, staring at him. All I could think about were sudden fantasies of a life with him.

Then, he looked at me. I gasped in surprize, and remembered why I was there.

"Onii-chan, you left the stove on." I said.

He rushed into the kitchen. I went into the living room, and was surprized, once again. Zuka was sitting calmly at the boy's feet. I couldn't believe it. He didn't like anybody but me. How was this boy any different to him?

I went over, and sat across from him, still completely flabberghasted.

"Zuka-kun, daijoubu ka?" I asked.

He looked at me, and nodded.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Kazeji's friend said. "My name is Mattaki Ryuu. I go to school with your older brother."

My entire being lit up. He was treating me like an adult.

"M-my name is Fukai Mori." I said. "I-I home school. Pleased to meet you."

"Home school?" Ryuu asked.

I nodded. "Not as much pressure, so, I learn more..." I said.

I pulled my knees up into the blanket I was wearing, and held them.

"Are you cold?" Ryuu asked.

"Umm, yes." I said. "It was warmer back home...I'm weird, aren't I?"

"It's not weird to be cold here, if you lived somewhere warmer." Ryuu said.

I smiled slightly. I liked this boy more and more with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Mattaki-san..." I said. "M-may I sit by you?"

He looked at either of the empty spots beside him.

"I don't see why not." Ryuu said.

I slowly got up, and went to sit beside him. I could smell him, now.

He smelt faintly of sweat, obviously a hard-worker, if not an athlete.

I could also smell new furniture, and some of the things he might've walked by in the streets.

His hands smelled of dog. Had he been petting Zuka?

The night progressed quite well. I wasn't making a terrible fool of myself. Kazeji thought he had successfully cooked curry, and was proud of it. Hasume was working on something the whole time, and didn't nag me about anything I did. Ryuu seemed to like me. At least he didn't dislike me. He didn't seem to like anything, or dislike anything.

When he went home, I continued to think about him, until I fell asleep at 3 a.m.

The next day, I found it hard to get out of bed, even though I had to get going.

I needed to get back to the Sengoku period. I had gone awol, and the others were sure to be angry with me...

_Oh! I can't wait to get to the end of this one! Please, review!_


	7. Sesshoumaru sama

**I'm getting to feel good about this story! I can tell it's going to be every bit as good as my first one! Please, enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I'm fifteen years old.

I have just returned to the Sengoku period, and I've been doing nothing but work, all day.

Of course, I was completely willing. I was learning how to fight.

InuYasha was actually a really good teacher, when you flattered him just right.

I had no idea how many things my claws could cut through until today.

I couldn't believe how fast, and strong I was.

How long were my sibblings going to keep me in the dark about my abilities?

Finally, after two straight hours of non-stop training, I sat down, panting heavily, and covered in sweat. "Not bad," InuYasha said. "You're a fast learner."

I gave an exhausted smirk. "Well, honestly, you're a good teacher." I said. "I don't think any other hanyou would have made a better teacher!"

"Ready to start using your youkai powers?" InuYasha asked.

"Hold on, InuYasha!" Kagome said. "You've already worn her out! Don't over-work her!"

"Feh!" I scoffed. "Give me five minutes! I'll be back on my feet then!"

I was back on my feet, and training again, just as soon as I caught my breath.

The next day, I got to train with Sango. I had read some history books about her. She was said to be a good fighter. Boy...was that ever the under-statement of five centuries!

She had several weapons, and was a genius with all of them.

Particularly, the Hiraikotsu. Now, I had to make myself a make-shift version of the enormous boomerang, but, she was able to teach me how to throw it, and, the hardest part, catch it when it came back. I ended up breaking, and re-making several of those make-shift boomerangs, being unable to catch them. However, with two days pratice, I finally started catching them more often than breaking them.

Once I had learned how to handle that, Kagome stepped up to teach me archery.

She tells me she's a rookie. I highly doubt that. She hit her mark every time.

I, however, missed the target board she set up.

"Tell me again, why does the board look like InuYasha?" I asked.

"Stress relief, that's all." Kagome said.

She changes the reason every time I ask.

But, InuYasha had gotten her mad at breakfast that morning, so, I let her be.

I didn't want to turn myself into her new target, anyway.

I missed every time, whether I took aim for the board or not.

Upon changing the board to look like an insect youkai, however, I hit my mark every time.

"Apparently, I can't hit friends!" I said. "Sorry if I seem like I'm siding with InuYasha, but, I don't want to hit him."

Kagome had the most nasty glare on her face, for a while.

Zuka wasn't exactly thrilled either.

The next day, Miroku and Shippo offered to train me. But, I didn't care to 'learn' from Miroku, and Shippo fought with kitsune illusions, and magic, that I couldn't use.

So, I went off to test my new techniques on some youkai.

I had some books with me, all on youkai, and hanyou.

Sango had mentioned that I would need armor, so, I was going to collect the pieces for the best armor. Shippo was tagging along, just in case I needed help.

We were just a little ways' off the road, into the forest.

I had just finished off a serpentine youkai, and started pulling off some of the smaller scales, and placing them over my claws. They were all a pretty blue color, and very shiny, not to mention impossibly strong. A great accessory, as well as a weapon. I had just picked the last one, when I noticed a new scent, over the smell of the rotting serpent.

It was...similar to InuYasha's scent. Only, more mature, and a bit more on the youkai side.

"Is...InuYasha coming?" I asked.

Shippo raised his head, and sniffed at the air, only to gasp in fear.

"Mori! We need to get out of here!" Shippo said quietly.

I looked at him. "Why?" I asked.

Right about then, I heard someone walk up behind us, and looked back over my shoulder.

He looked like a man. An impossibly beautiful man.

His hair was a silvery-white, and fell all the way down to his knees.

His face was very cold, despite the bright, glowing amber color of his eyes.

He bore two red stripes on either cheek, and a blue cresent-moon-shape on his forehead.

He had armor, but, didn't look as though he needed it. He had a fur over his shoulder, which ever-so slightly lightened his intense appearance.

And, as I had felt for Zuka, and Ryuu, I felt I recognized him.

There was a name dancing around on my tongue. I couldn't fight the urge to say it this time.

"Se...Se...Sesshoumaru...sama..." I said.

I had no idea as to why I had added the '-sama', but, I had added it. And it felt right.

His eyes narrowed, slight suspicion touching his eyes for a moment.

"Do I know you?" He asked, coldly.

He didn't sound truly interested. But, I was amazed to finally meet the man who bore the name that plagued my mind. I shook my head, and turned to face him.

"No. We've never met." I said.

Shippo took hold of my ankle, and started trying to pull me away.

Sesshoumaru looked me over. His cold gaze sent shivers up and down my body.

"I have always known your name." I said. "I know not how I came to know of it, or why I bare such respect for it, but, I know of it."

I felt...warm. Like the loneliness I always felt was finally being lifted.

I felt quite strongly for him. Just as strongly as I felt for Ryuu, and Zuka.

I was brought out of my trance by an annoying, squaking voice.

I instantly knew the name that belonged to it, somehow.

"Jaken-sama!" I exclaimed.

An imp walked up beside Sesshoumaru, and looked at me.

"Have we met? You don't look familiar." The imp said.

I had to get out of there, before I was interogated for information I didn't have.

But, I couldn't bring myself to leave. I felt such longing for their faces.

"Hmm. Thought so." the imp said. "After all, I do not associate with filthy hanyou scum, such as you! Let alone children!"

I would have been mad. I would have shown the imp that I was no mere child.

But, the words cut me deep. My vision was blurred by tears.

I turned and ran away without even thinking about where I was going.

I didn't even stop running until I bumped into something, and was knocked back.

I looked up. InuYasha was looking down at me.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

My tears began to spill over. My throat felt like it was swelling up. I was fighting the urge to sob.

InuYasha instantly softened. "Hey, it's not that big a deal!" He said.

I lowered my head, not sure whether I should keep fighting my tears, or let them fall.

Why had it hurt so bad that the imp had called me a child? Had said that I was 'filthy hanyou scum'?

I got mad when anyone else called me a child. How was that imp any different?

"Osuwari!" came Kagome's voice.

InuYasha fell at my feet. Kagome came over, and knelt beside me.

"It's okay! He won't bother you again!" She said.

Apparently, they were on the move again, and I had run right into them. Miroku and Sango were back on the road with them. I nodded slightly, as I stood up.

"Sorry InuYasha. I didn't know Kagome could do that to you." I said.

He lifted his head, and glared at me.

I kept to myself for the rest of the day, scared that if I drew attention to myself, InuYasha would get mad at me. Still, I continued to think about the man called Sesshoumaru.

Thinking about him, I felt a slight longing for him. With that longing, though, came knowing.

I knew we would meet again. And that it wouldn't be long until we did...

_Well, I think this chapter could've gone better, but, whatever...Please review!_


	8. Night of change

**Enjoy!**

We reached the other side of the well.

"See you in a week, Kagome-sama!" I said.

"In a week? Won't we see each other on the streets?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. Onii-chan's taking me camping for the week!" I said.

"Oh. Well, have fun, then!" Kagome said.

We climbed out of the well, and I headed for home.

I was about to run across the road, when something caught my wrist.

I gasped as I was jerked back.

A bus zoomed by infront of me.

"Baka. Pay attention to the lights." came a voice.

I looked up at my saviour. "Mattaki-san!" I said.

He had a mildly annoyed look on his face until I said his name.

"Gomen nasai." I said. "I was in a really big hurry, and didn't see the light!"

He let go of my wrist.

"Are you alright?" Ryuu asked me.

"Well, yeah." I said. "You caught me just in time!"

Finally, the light turned.

"Ah! I've got to go!" I said. "I'll see you later!"

I ran straight across the street, and started for the appartment building.

The streets were oddly crowded for a week day, slowing my pace significantly.

Finally, I was at the last crossing, just waiting for the light to turn green.

Kazeji was waiting right across the street.

The light still wasn't turning. No cars were coming.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran on across the street.

At one point, I felt like something went speeding behind me.

I didn't look back until I reached the other side.

Some old car had run right behind me.

"I swear, big city drivers these days!" I said.

"You want to go back to the country?" Kazeji asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet." I said. "Besides, Onee-chan's working hard enough as it is."

"Good point." Kazeji said.

I noticed that he wasn't in a hurry to get moving.

"You invited a 'friend', didn't you?" I asked.

"What's it to ya?" Kazeji asked.

"Nevermind!" I said. "I'll stay in the big suitcase! Be sure to leave it in the car!"

"Just what are you getting at?" Kazeji asked.

"You're gonna want to be alone with your 'friend', right?" I said.

I could smell Kazeji getting angry in his embarrassment.

"Actually, they're just friends." Kazeji said, trying to contain himself.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that."

Kazeji was silent for a second.

"Go get into the suitcase!" He said, quietly. "Make sure you're in it when I come get it, this time!"

I frowned, and headed into the building.

When I reached our appartment, I snuck in to avoid Hasume, and went to my room.

Kazeji had left the big suitcase in there, as he always did when we traveled with people who didn't know I was a hanyou. I climbed inside, and zipped it up most of the way.

Within a few minutes, I heard someone come in.

"You in there?" came Kazeji's voice. "Or, did you run to see if you were going through puberty, again?"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

He zipped up the suitcase the rest of the way, and picked it up.

He was particularly rough when handling the suitcase I was in. He was getting me back.

In the car, I heard Kazeji talking to his friends, and the radio blaring loudly.

I held my hat tightly to my head, trying to muffle the noise.

Every so often, I felt something crushing me, or, the suitcase jump because Kazeji hit a bump in the road. I grunted once or twice. At one point, I bumped my tail, and yelped.

No one seemed to notice. After a couple of hours, everything calmed down.

Over the next couple of days, Kazeji made sure to take care of me in secret.

It's very early in the morning. Kazeji brought me breakfast.

He looked around carefully as I began to eat.

"The new moon's tonight." Kazeji said.

I lowered my head slightly. "I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Kazeji said.

I nodded. "Thank you, Onii-chan." I said. "I don't say that enough, but, thank you. You've put up with me for over fifteen years."

Kazeji cast a brief glance at me.

"Someone's gotta look after you until you look like a teenager, at the very least." He said, looking out again.

I smiled. As soon as I was done eating, I hid again, and went back to waiting.

Later, that night, I felt horrible pain, running through me in waves.

I unzipped the suitcase, climbed out, and reached for the door.

I opened it, and slowly climbed out, fighting the urge to scream.

Another wave of pain slowly rippled through me. I gasped, and started running into the forest, forgeting to close the car door.

I ran for several minutes, until I tripped.

I looked back at my feet. "It's moving faster!" I gasped.

My feet had become that of a dog's feet. You may have heard that hanyou get to become human every so often. Or, that they spend half their time in human form, and the other half in youkai form. I am _very_ different. I don't become human. Once a month, on the night of the new moon, I become a full-blooded youkai.

My claws and fangs began to grow longer. My skin itched as fur sprouted all over my body.

My spine ached as a big wad of fur sprouted from my back, and twined around my neck, and arms. All of a sudden, I caught a familiar scent, and looked over my shoulder.

Kazeji had apparently brought Ryuu Mattaki with him on this trip.

Ryuu had followed me all the way out here.

"Run!" I cried through my fangs."Pleashe! Run!"

The youkai blood began pumping through my veins, and it was like fire, and glass shards were running through me. I let out a shriek, that turned into a howl as my transformation came to an end...

_I think I've finally made a decent chapter. Yes. I like this. Please review!_


	9. Keeper

**Enjoy!**

I stirred, and opened my eyes, and nearly leaped out of my skin at the sight before me.

Ryuu Mattaki was sleeping infront of me, one of his hands placed ontop of my still paw-like hand.

_Hours earlier..._

I grew until I was nearly as tall as the forest trees.

My dog features came to settle, and my youkai blood began to feel normal.

Ryuu stared at me, wide-eyed.

Tears came to my eyes, and I turned away.

"Fukai-san?" He called to me.

I nodded, reffusing to look at him.

There was a moment of silence.

Then I heard the leaves under his feet shifting.

I winced. Then, I felt something on my paw, and looked down.

Ryuu had come to me, and touched my paw, staring at me in wonder.

I felt myself shaking. Ryuu stroked my paw gently.

"Are you scared of me?" Ryuu asked. "You could crush me in an instant, and you're scared of me?"

Tears of fear, and frustration spilled from my eyes.

I couldn't speak to him. Tell him why I was so upset.

"Suppose you want me to keep this a secret?" Ryuu asked. "Not that you need to ask me to."

I nodded very slowly, feeling a bribe coming on.

He was about to run his hand down my now poison-coated claws.

I pulled my paw away before he could.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked.

I reached over to a fallen tree, and touched it gently.

It burned up quickly with just that little bit of my poison.

Ryuu gave that tree a very thoughtful look.

"Calm yourself." Ryuu said. "You won't burn things as quickly if you can calm yourself."

I gave him a funny look, and started working to calm myself.

I touched another tree. It left a small burn mark, nothing more.

I looked at Ryuu. He was every bit as surprized as I was.

"What..." Ryuu's voice trailed off before he could finish his question.

He looked at me.

I laid down infront of him. He sat beside my paw.

"This is so...strange." Ryuu said.

I nodded in understanding, and yawned.

Ryuu gave a very small yawn in response to mine.

I rested my head, and fell asleep.

_Present time..._

I sat up. I still had some features that were working their way back into their normal form.

My clothes were torn to shreds. I used my free hand to pull my knees up to my chest.

Kazeji would be along soon with my clothes.

I looked around. Everything was as I left it. One burned up tree, and one tree with a burn on it.

Nothing was destroyed, otherwise.

"It...didn't come out?" I asked.

"Mori!"

I perked up to the sound of my brother's voice.

He came running within five minutes of calling out to me, and stopped short, noticing Ryuu.

I gave a nervous smirk. "M-Mattaki-san found out!" I said.

I heard Kazeji cuss under his breath.

"I thought he was watching me particularly closely." Kazeji said. "Suppose we've gotta either get him to clam up, or get rid of him."

I winced at that last part. "He's already sworn to secrecy." I said. "I didn't smell a lie, either."

Kazeji cast a cautious glance at Ryuu, who was still sleeping beside me.

"So, how long are you going to leave me bare...infront of another man?" I asked.

Kazeji's caution raised to a certain anger, as he handed me my clothes.

I quickly got dressed.

"Onii-chan, I like Mattaki-san." I said. "You've told me that he's cold, and cruel, but, I think he's a really good person. I want to let him keep my secret. It's not like it'll hurt us. What have we got to lose?"

"Normal lives. Nee-chan's sanity. Your time outside. Need I go on?" Kazeji asked.

I swallowed hard. "I understand." I said. "But, honestly, I don't think he'd ruin our lives. He's not that kind of person."

Ryuu began to stir. I looked at him, and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Mattaki-san, ohayou!" I said.

He smiled slightly, and sat up. When he noticed Kazeji, his smile fell.

"Fukai." Ryuu said.

"Just keep it quiet." Kazeji practically growled. "By the way, if you hurt my sister, you can be sure that I will make you regret it!"

Ryuu nodded.

The day was just a little more difficult with Kazeji _and_ Ryuu trying to help me.

I was quite happy when we returned to Tokyo a day early, due to one of Kazeji's friends falling ill.

Of course Hasume flipped when she found out.

But, I didn't stay for her entire rant. I had to be back in the Sengoku period, before Zuka went crazy looking for me...

_I quite like this story. My first one was best, but, I like this one a lot! Please, review!_


	10. What's your name?

**Enjoy!**

"Come on!" I said. "You said you would forgive me if I found her, and I can't take you with me if you're gonna hang so far behind me!"

"Believe me, I can keep up!" Zuka called.

I had been picking up the Inu language as of late, and was already semi-fluent. I could speak to Zuka, now.

"If you really can keep up, act like it!" I said. "I don't want to turn away, and find that you've run off on me again. Besides, I don't even know what this kid smells like."

I looked up.

"Why is this my punishment, anyway?" I asked. "You can find anyone you want without any help. What good is it to make me find this person for you, if you can do it faster than me?"

I only recognized a couple of words when he answered my question.

He already found the girl, I guessed, and was...testing me?

"I'm not sure I understood that." I said. "Who am I to question my punishment anyway? I'm almost never in trouble...not that I've had many chances to put myself in it. If I've been told to look for someone I've never seen before as punishment, it must be a sufficient punishment."

I continued along the path without any further arguement.

Not fifteen minutes later, I caught a familiar scent.

"It's him!" I said.

I looked around, and then up. There was a dragon in the sky.

Flying right beside it, though, was the amazing creature that had my attention.

"Ooooiiiiii!" I called up. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

I waved to get his attention.

He cast a brief glance in my direction, and kept on his way with the dragon.

For whatever reason, I didn't feel bad that he hadn't paid me anymore than a second of his attention. This was just the way he was, always had been, and probably always would be.

Why did I think I knew so much about him?

"Oi!" Zuka barked.

I came back to Earth, and stopped myself from walking down a hill, and falling into a river.

"Good." Zuka said. "You heard me."

The rest was non-sense to me. I had no idea what he was trying to say.

I wasn't even sure how to reply.

I sighed, and looked in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone.

I was used to him leaving me. He did this alot.

Which was totally ridiculous, because this was only the second time I'd seen him.

Why did I feel I knew him?

I cast a glance back at Zuka. The girl would have to wait.

"I don't know how I know you, Sesshoumaru-sama." I said. "But, I'm more than ready to find out! Gomen ne, Zuka-kun!"

I ran to find Sesshoumaru.

I ran for a long time, not stopping for anything, or anyone.

Finally, I saw the dragon Sesshoumaru had been following. The imp called Jaken sat beside the dragon. I caught another familiar scent here.

It was...me? No. It was human. And I had never been to this place before.

I went through the trees. The dragon and the imp were instantly on alert.

"You! Filthy hanyou! How dare you follow us!" Jaken squawked.

I tilted my head to the side.

Despite how bad this had hurt before, it seemed like he hadn't even spoken this time.

I also felt like this imp was very stupid, and weak, and wouldn't hurt me, for fear of severe punishment. "Ne, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked.

Jaken scoffed. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, half-breed!" Jaken said.

I shrugged, and looked at the dragon. It had two heads, reins on either head, and a saddle on it's back. "Ah-Un..." I said.

The dragon settled down.

"That's your name isn't it?" I asked. "Odd...Seems I know everyone in this time..."

I touched Ah-Un without hesitation. He was a good dragon, and he liked me.

I felt that way, anyway.

"Jaken-sama!" came a voice.

It sounded like a slightly older version of me.

I turned. A human girl, about seven or eight years old, came running with an arm-full of mushrooms. She looked at me.

"Jaken-sama, you really should tell Rin before you invite a friend to stay a while." The girl said.

"This wretch is no friend of mine!" Jaken squawked.

I continued to stare at the girl, and, for a brief second, I thought I was looking in a mirror.

She looked like me with brown eyes, no dog features, and a couple of inches taller.

I was allowed to stay with them for the evening.

The girl and I conversed almost the whole time. She and I were really good friends within a few hours. Despite her childish personality, she was very strong.

She didn't really need anyone to take care of her, she could do everything herself.

She couldn't stand being alone, though.

We talked until she fell asleep beside me, that night.

I stayed there, watching her. Would I look like her if I were human?

Would I look older? Would I continue growing from where I was, if I became human?

I stayed up all night, puzzling over this.

Morning came. I got ready to leave, just as soon as the girl woke up.

"Do you really have to go?" The girl asked.

"Yup." I said. "I abandoned a mission before coming here, and I really need to get back to it!"

I started away. "Good. You found her." came Zuka's voice.

I stopped. This was the girl he wanted me to find?

Why? Who was she to him?

I looked back at the girl. "I just realized," I said. "I didn't get your name! My name is Mori."

She laughed. "My name is Rin." The girl said.

The name rang through my head like an echo in a cave.

Finally, it reached my mind. Memories raced through my head.

Memories that I didn't really remember.

"Rin..." I said.

A chilly morning breeze floated past me, and I shivered, as it made me remember dying...

_Maybe a little soon for this, but, I like it! Please review!_


	11. Memory Mess

**Okay, maybe it's a little obvious, my plan… Enjoy!**

"Mori! Wake up!"

I jumped, and saw something coming at me.

I gasped, and jumped up.

Not smart. Something hit me, knocking me back down.

I slammed into the ground.

I had trouble collecting myself, trying to figure out what was going on.

Where was everybody? How had I gotten here? Why were there youkai everywhere?

"Zuka-kun!" I called.

He came running. "Thank goodness. You're okay!" I said. "Where did the Hasunoha end up?"

Zuka put his paw ontop of something.

I looked down infront of me. My new dagger was sitting infront of me.

"Right." I said. "Thank you!"

I picked up the dagger, and stood up.

I joined the fight, and eventually helped win it.

Right after the fight ended, InuYasha knocked me over the head.

"Itai! Nani suru no?" I exclaimed.

"We should be askin' you that!" InuYasha snapped.

Everyone was looking down at me.

Zuka growled at them.

"You've been almost non-responsive for three days." Miroku said.

"You talk in your sleep." Shippo said.

"You barely pay attention to anything you do." Sango said.

I looked at all of them.

"Mori-chan, you see, you're scaring us." Kagome said. "Did something happen three days ago?"

I hadn't told them where I had been. I made sure to wash off any scents that would give me away before I got there, and tried to pretend I hadn't done anything.

"It's not like you can fix it." I said. "It's all in my head, and it won't go away."

They were giving me pitiful looks. I had seen these looks before.

And I wanted them to stop. Their faces began to change. They were becoming people I had seen before. Who were they, though?

I rubbed my eyes, knowing who I was really looking at.

For a second, their faces were normal again. Only for them to go back to changing.

"No...stop...Please, just go away!" I said.

"Mori-chan?" I heard someone say my name.

I started hearing whispers. Only one word really stood out to me.

_Rin...Rin...Rin..._

This, too, was my name. Confusion set in. How could this be my name? My name is Mori.

The memories started running through my head. Feelings of deep sorrow, hopelessness, fear, relief, happiness, and love filled my heart, threatening to make me explode.

I could remember watching people precious to me get killed. I could remember being killed twice, and dying once. So much pain. So much sorrow.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm.

I yelped in pain, and realized I was on my back.

I held my arm, realizing that someone had pinched me.

I took in the smells around me.

Then, I noticed a scent similar to Hasume's. Kazeji's was there as well.

I opened my eyes. I was in an old fashioned house.

"Onee-chan?" I said.

I sat up, and realized that the scent was off. It smelled more like older people.

"Doyukoto?" I asked.

"'Bout time!" came a voice.

I turned. "InuYasha." I said. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

A door opened, and Kagome was standing there.

"You jerk! Osuwari!" Kagome said.

InuYasha slammed into the floor.

"I told you to let her sleep! Baka!" Kagome said. "She might've felt like talking to us if you left her!"

The smell of Kazeji grew stronger, but, it was still wrong, somehow.

"Kagome-sama, is Onii-chan here? Or Onee-chan?" I asked.

Kagome gave me a funny look. "I don't think so?" She said. "Why?"

"I smell them." I said. "It's only slightly off."

I heard little feet running toward us, and a little boy was suddenly in the doorway.

He smelled just like Kazeji. "Mama! She's awake! Puppy girl's awake!" The little boy yelled.

The boy looked a bit like Kazeji, too. What the heck was this?

Kagome led me over to another room.

In that room, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting around a cooking fire, talking to a woman who looked like Hasume.

They looked at us as we entered the room. I was focused on the woman.

I knew her face. I had seen it before.

"Please, have a seat." the woman said with a smile.

Kagome sat by the fire. I, however, was taking in some other faces, and scents.

There were two little boys playing in the corner, and a baby girl strapped to the woman's back.

The little boy who had yelled at me ran in.

I sat by the fire, still looking around. "Is something wrong, sweet heart?" the woman asked me.

I slowly shook my head, as though I was about to change my answer.

"You were saying, ma'am?" Sango said.

"Oh, yes. Well, my husband is out working, and he won't be back for a while." the woman said.

I continued to watch her face. She smiled sadly.

Right then, I knew where I had seen her.

I reached into my shirt, and pulled out a locket that Hasume had given me when I was ten.

I popped it open, and saw the picture of the day I was born.

My mother bore that exact same smile.

With that, I slapped the locket shut, crushing it in my hand.

"Mori-chan?" Kagome said

I stood up, jerking the chain from my neck, and throwing it down at the woman's knees.

"I'm not in the mood for this crap!" I snapped.

I headed out of the house, and ran...

_Translations first:_

_Itai! Nani suru no? - Ow! What was that for?_

_Doyukoto - What does this mean?_

_Osuwari - Sit._

_I liked this chapter. Maybe a tad hurried, but, I need to build into my plot. Please, review!_


	12. Sorted Out

**Enjoy!**

I fell to my knees on the edge of a cliff, not really sure how I even got there.

My mind was racing through every memory in my head, mine or not.

I looked down the cliff.

There was nothing but darkness bellow.

I vaguely wondered if the fall would kill me, should I take it.

I also wondered if it would hurt.

Not that I really cared. I wanted out of this wretched Hell, I called a life.

I sat on the edge of the cliff, looking down.

The wind was rough tonight. It would blow me into a really rocky area on this cliff, if I jumped.

I sighed.

Suddenly, I caught a scent in the wind.

That's when I realised that my life still had some meaning.

I looked over my shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." I said.

He was simply standing there, watching me.

He didn't look like he cared, but, something told me he did.

"My mother...she and my father were supposed to find a way to turn me human." I said. "It turns out, they were just running away from me, and restarting their lives as though I never existed."

Another rush of memories hit me, all at once.

Sesshoumaru had always listened to me. Coaxed me into speaking.

He was upset when I died for the last time, and I had vowed to return to him.

That's what set everything straight.

"I'm her reincarnation." I said. "I am Rin."

It made perfect sense. These memories were mine, just not from my current life.

This was why I loved Sesshoumaru. This was why I was hurt by Jaken's words. This was why I trusted people I had never met in my life.

I still wasn't sure how I knew certain people from my time, but, most of my questions were answered now.

"It's about time you realised it." Sesshoumaru said.

Thinking back on the things I had said, and done earlier tonight, I didn't want to go back, and face Kagome and the others. Worse yet, my parents would probably realise that I was their daughter, and try to plead with me to forgive them.

"Ano ne..." I said.

I was at a loss for words. How was I to ask him if I could go with him?

He probably had more followers than he wanted already.

"Do as you like." Sesshoumaru said.

He turned, and started away. I watched him, for a moment.

This didn't change the fact that, when I went back to my time, I would be living with my sibblings, maybe just one of them, for the rest of their lives, and I'd probably still have a lot of life left to live when their's came to an end.

However, I was not about to take away their last spark of hope, and tell them that our parents had abandoned us, and started over in the Sengoku era.

Hasume and Kazeji's happiness was very precious to me, and if I had to keep a secret to keep them happy, I was gonna fight like hell to keep that secret.

This meant I would need time to compose myself, and make sure I didn't look like I was hiding anything.

I ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

We walked through the night, and met up with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un right around sun-up.

Jaken was not particularly thrilled with my pressence.

Rin and Ah-Un, however, were very happy to see me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, surely you are aware that this child is a hanyou?" Jaken asked. "Surely, you haven't warmed up to such filth as this half-breed."

The part of me that held Rin's memories and emotions wanted to cry.

The part of me that was my youkai wanted to rip his throat out.

I forced back both minds, so that I wouldn't end up crying, while ripping Jaken's throat out.

Sesshoumaru had a very subtle glare in his eyes.

"Jaken," He said. "Do you question this Sesshoumaru's judgement?"

Jaken began to cower.

"Of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said.

With that, everything fell silent. Something told me I would be facing a lot of this in the near future.

I was not typically a quiet person, but, I was quiet when I wanted to be.

The silence in this group demanded further silence, even as Sesshoumaru led us away.

I was aching to speak. Fill the silence. I also felt like there was something sharp pointed at my throat, ready to strike if I made the slightest attempt to speak.

Somehow, I managed to keep quiet for several days, only speaking when I was spoken to, or when I was with Rin.

I was going to need to go home. My night of change would be upon me in a week, and, even though it would probably be better to stay in the Sengoku period for that night, Hasume and Kazeji would probably be expecting me home for this day. I had to go back to the modern era once more for this night. One afternoon, I stayed with Sesshoumaru, while Jaken took Rin to look for something to eat.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, obviously not particularly interested.

I took a deep breath. "I have to go see my sibblings." I said. "They took care of me when my parents wouldn't. They expect me back soon. I'll stay for a few days. I know I'm more than welcome to go. All I want to know is: May I come back?"

As usual, he was silent for a moment.

"Do as you like." Sesshoumaru said.

A small smile crept across my face. "Arigatou!" I said.

I walked away, simply, with no second thoughts about where I was going.

I reached the Bone-Eater's Well after a day of walking, jumped through to the modern era, and realised something as I reached the bottom of the well.

I had seen our parents. They had gotten over us.

Should I really keep this from them? How long should I keep it if I decide to?

I continued to puzzle over this until I reached the top of the well...

_This took a while to write. However, I'm pleased with the out-come of my many weeks put into writing this chapter! Please, review!_


	13. Confrontation

**Okay...I think I'm dragging this out a bit. I'm gonna build the plot up in this chapter. Enjoy the story!**

I touched down in the Sengoku era.

I was deep in thought about what had gone on while I was in the modern era.

As I picked Zuka up to carry him of the well, I felt strain, reminding me of our 'camping trip'...

_Two nights ago..._

I screamed in agony.

The youkai blood was flowing in earlier than usual.

My body was growing slower than usual.

Tears streamed down my face, as I continued to scream, and writhe on the forest floor.

I felt my fur growing out.

My bones began to shift.

Zuka came to me, and licked up the tears on my faces.

"D-daichoubu dayo!" I said, through my aching fangs. "I...ich's almosht through!"

I cried out again, feeling my shoulders and hips repositioning themselves.

"Baka! Get back here! You'll die!" I heard my brother calling out to our fourth camper.

"What are you talking about? She's your sister! You should be more worried than I am!" Ryuu yelled.

I started trying to sit up.

"Chuka-kun, help Onii-chan!" I said. "The youkai's chrying to chake over me before the change ish finished!"

Zuka nodded, and ran off.

I was on my hands and knees, trying to get up, and run away.

I got lucky the night Ryuu found out. The youkai probably didn't want to come out that night.

However, I was not willing to take a chance, and see if it would happen again.

Not when the lives of people I loved were on the line.

_Stupid little girl..._ The voice was dark, and cold. _Fighting like this over such insignificant beings...Pitiful._

I shook this off quickly, and struggled to my feet.

They were already deformed, trying to change into paws. Balance was difficult.

I ran a whole five steps before another wave of pain fell onto me, knocking me to the ground.

"Fukai-san!" I could hear Ryuu coming closer.

I couldn't manage any words as I screamed again.

I heard leaves shifting. They were here.

All of a sudden, my pain began to fade. I was no where near my full-fledged youkai form, yet.

I felt hands on my shoulder, and looked up.

"Machaki-shan..." I said.

Kazeji came running. I sat up.

"Good, she's fine! Let's go now!" Kazeji said.

Ryuu's grip on my arm became tighter.

"You go." He said. "I won't leave her to deal with this alone."

Kazeji looked me over. "You're not done..." Kazeji said. "What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I could feel my youkai's conciousness.

"I've shtopped changing." I said. "Ich doshen't hurt...but, my youkai ish moshtly awake."

Kazeji and Ryuu looked at each other.

_Present time..._

I never finished my transformation that night, but, the changes made sure were taking their time to revert back to normal.

For instance, my tail was still four inches too long, and, no matter where I let it fall, I somehow managed to step on it. There was also a tiny puff of fur on the back of my right shoulder, pads on my hands and feet, and my fangs were still long enough to disrupt my speech. I still don't know why I stopped in the middle of my transformation, or why it never finished.

All I knew was that I had some hope of stopping that transformation all together the next time I had to change.

I climbed out of the well, and set Zuka down.

"You go on ahead." I said. "I'm gonna hang back and read the book Machaki-shan gave me."

Zuka nodded, and started away.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out a book.

Ryuu had given me this book, telling me it was different from other books on youkai and hanyou.

I took it to be polite, not really believing that it was any different from any other book.

And what good is keeping a book if you don't read it, right?

I flipped the book open, and looked at the contents.

Almost imediately, my doubts about this book began to fade.

One of the chapters was titled 'Hanyou-to-youkai: Conditions of transformation'.

I flipped through to the page, and got moving as I began to read.

I was vaguely aware of the familiar human scent nearby as I continued to read and walk.

This book was spot-on. How could a human possibly know all this? Were there other hanyou in the modern era? If so, where could I find them?

"Mori..." I heard a whisper.

I finally took in the scent, and stopped.

I looked up.

The man and woman who abandoned my sibblings and me were standing infront of me.

I glared at them, and closed the book.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_Okay, you may notice the spelling mistakes in Mori's speech. I did that on purpose. Now, my plot may or may not have gotten deeper, but, surely, the next chapter will go better. Please, review!_


	14. Oh, the humanity!

**I get the feeling this story will be drawing to a close soon. Please, enjoy the chapter!**

"What do you want?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then at me.

"We're very sorry you had to find us the way you did." the man who abandoned my sibblings and me said.

"I'm sorry, too." I said. "I already knew, in the back of my mind. But, to have my suspicions confirmed...My only problem is keeping this to myself."

They stared at me.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chan would be over-joyed to hear that I saw you." I said. "However, if they were to hear that you abandoned them, along with me, everything would simply fall apart."

"No! Please! It's not like that!" the woman who abandoned us said.

"How so?" I asked. "You left the day after I was born, when you discovered I was a hanyou, and you didn't take them with you. You promised you would come back so that they wouldn't go with you. You came here. You started a business. You brought four more kids into this world. You've never once tried to contact us in the _fifteen years_ you've been gone. If it's not like you abandoned us, what is it like?"

She shook her head, tears were streaming down her face.

"It's not like we wanted to leave you." the woman said. "It hurt to leave all of you while you were still so young. But, we wanted to find a way to make you human before you became an adult. After the first five years, we did think for a moment that we might not be able to accomplish such a task, but, we planned on coming home if we gave up."

My mood was...different. I couldn't be sure what I was feeling now.

"The reason we haven't written is because we didn't know if you had moved or not." the man said. "The reason we had other children was because we missed you, and Hasume and Kazeji. The reason I wasn't there when you found your mother was because I had found a chance to turn you human."

I looked back and forth between them.

"Why can't I bring myself to believe you?" I asked. "Why is it that, even though you're my parents, and you gave me life, and I should trust you more than anyone else, I don't trust you?"

They looked hurt.

All of a sudden, I heard something coming, and turned.

Sesshoumaru came through the trees.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" I said.

How had I missed his scent? I never missed him if he was nearby.

"Were you looking for me?" I asked.

He looked over at the man and the woman.

"So, they are relatives of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I frowned. "Never mind!" I said. "They have nothing to do with me! Shall we get going?"

Sesshoumaru slowly turned, and started away.

I followed him, casting one more glare to the people I would've called 'my parents', before they vanished with the distance. We returned to Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken.

I was not feeling well. I wasn't feeling bad, but, for certain, I was not well.

My heart and mind were in a mess, and my body was aching because of it.

I thought so, anyway. I was aching all day, and into the night.

By nightfall, I noticed something was different about Rin.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but, when she stood up...she looked different.

The next morning, I rolled over to sleep on my stomach.

As soon as I tried to settle, my chest ached, and I turned back over.

Irritated, I pounded the ground.

To my shock, the ground hurt my fist.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the ground, holding my hand in pain.

There was nothing wrong with the ground I was sleeping on.

I looked at my hand. My fingers! They were so...long...and skinny...and feminine.

"What the hell happened to my hand?" I said, desperately fighting to whisper.

Looking past my hands, I noticed my feet. They were farther away from me than before.

My legs were longer! Looking further, my hips were wider, and my chest...I was older!

I didn't know how to react.

Looking around, everyone else was normal. I was the only one changing.

I pinched myself. I barely managed to fight the urge to yelp in pain, as I realized that this was no dream.

"Oh, Kami-sama...what has happened to me?" I asked.

I got up, and saw that my clothes were barely stretching around my body.

They were very uncomfortable, as big as I had gotten.

I needed some new clothes, and fast.

"There is a village down the road." came a voice.

I jumped, and turned. Sesshoumaru had returned from where ever he had chosen to sleep.

"Your time of humanity has arrived, has it not?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You need suitable clothing, do you not?"

My time...of humanity?

I felt...confused. My time of humanity was in the morning? No. I had been up this early so many times. I hadn't even aged in those early hours.

I looked up. No particular cosmic sonditions, as far as I could see.

So, I was just a random 'once every fifteen and a half years' weirdo?

This was really exciting, and really depressing at the same time.

"Yes, I will need suitable clothes." I said. "I'll be back later, okay?"

I started away, knowing he wouldn't answer me.

I felt funny, walking into that village...and having lots of people look at me.

I still had my dog features, so, I blamed it on them.

That was, until men, young and old, started offering things to me.

Was I pretty? I hadn't found a mirror, or something refflective that I could use to check.

"My, my...ummm...I-I need a new kimono." I said. "Anything that'll fit me will be just fine. I don't really care what it looks like."

Before I knew it, I was buried in kimonos.

They were just a little too eager to give me stuff.

"I get the feeling that humanity's gonna suck until I can get out of here!" I said.

_Okay, I have to drag this out a bit longer! I have a lot more to get to! Please review!_


	15. Never, yet, forever

**Finally! I can get more plot in! Enjoy the story!**

I sighed, as I started up the road, wearing a dark blue kimono, and letting my shoulders fall into a slouch.

"Good grief! Is this what I've been waiting for all this time?" I asked. "This sucks! Being human only seems to waste my time..."

I looked up at the sky.

The sun was completely covered up.

"Please...let me make the most of this day." I said. "All I want is a day with Sesshoumaru-sama. That's all."

"What for?" came a voice.

I stopped.

My face turned bright red as I remembered where I had heard this uninterested yet questioning tone before.

It took a moment for me to gather the courage to pull my gaze back down, and let it land on Sesshoumaru.

Looking at him, I felt...a much stronger love for him than before.

I suppose it was because I was in the body of a child, and hadn't physically grown into such a deep emotion.

Now, I felt so strongly for him, I felt like my whole body might explode.

"I...Ummm..." I stuttered. "Well...Is it so awful that I want to spend my day with you? I won't be human again for another three hundred and seventy years after this day, if I decide to stay here. Growing up will take several hundred years as well. I want to spend my first day as an adult with you, and I want to spend it well. This is what it means to be human. Making the very most of your time."

Sesshoumaru stared at me for a moment.

"So, you are Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

He started around me.

I hung my head slightly, thinking he was turning down my offer.

My heart skipped, though, when he called back to me: "Are you coming?"

I slowly looked over my shoulder at him.

He had stopped to wait for me. I wanted to laugh, and scream, and cry in absolute joy.

However, I was not about to destroy my own dignity infront of him, and lose any chance of going out with him again.

I caught up with him, and we headed off.

I was absolutely giddy inside, as I began to fantasize about how our day might go.

There was no way I was going to simply let someone ruin this day. My day.

"Ne, mori ni iku, ii yo?" I asked.

He cast a glance at the trees.

"Do as you like." Sesshoumaru said.

No surprize there. I sighed, and started into the forest.

Seems he doesn't realise why I want to be with him.

That was fine. I would confess to him before the day was out.

I couldn't hear Sesshoumaru at all.

Upon looking back, though, he was only a few inches behind me.

This continued for a while. I would miss his light steps, and check to see if he was still there, and turn back when I saw that he was still there.

I turned to look over my shoulder for the umpteenth time. This time, Sesshoumaru was gone.

I stopped, and looked around. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" I called.

No answer. I kept looking around, wishing I had my Hanyou senses back.

Why had he left so suddenly? Wouldn't he have told me he was leaving, first? It wasn't like he had to tell me, but, he usually told me anyway, just so that I was prepared.

I heard a slight rustle. Sesshoumaru came through the bushes.

"There you are." I said. "Where'd you go?"

He didn't answer, and walked ahead of me.

I followed him. Why had he suddenly decided to lead? I thought he wasn't interested?

The ground was beginning to slant.

Soon, we were walking up-hill, and I was becoming weary.

My human body was incredibly weak. I had no idea humans got tired so easily.

I felt really bad about picking on Hasume and Kazeji about constantly needing a break when we went on hiking trips.

I rubbed the sweat off my face, as I continued to follow Sesshoumaru.

The only thing keeping me going was the thought that Sesshoumaru was worth any amount of pain and exhaustion.

All of a sudden, I was lifted up off my feet.

I turned, and saw that Sesshoumaru had picked me up.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru looked ahead, and kept going.

"You're slow." He said, flatly.

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face.

I knew I wasn't being slow. I was almost keeping pace with him before he picked me up.

He walked for a little while, then stopped, and set me on my feet.

We were standing at the beginning of a tunnel. I could not see the other side.

"Are we going in there?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru started in.

I hesitated. When I saw him beginning to disappear into the darkness, I ran to catch up with him.

I could not see anything in this tunnel. I couldn't even tell if Sesshoumaru was still at my side.

After a while, I stopped, and looked around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" I said.

"What is it?" I heard him reply.

I sighed, and got an idea. "I can't see anything." I said. "Can I hold your hand?"

I swear, I felt I was about to cough up my heart, I was so thoroughly embarrassed.

But, I felt like I might die, when I felt him place one of his fingers on my palm.

I very carefully wrapped my hand around his finger, and he led me along behind him.

I was quite happy with how my day was going.

I hoped it would never end.

After a little bit, I must've begun hanging back. Sesshoumaru pulled me forward.

The sudden jerk caused me to stumble.

Sesshoumaru took my hand, and kept me from falling.

I sighed in relief, and leaned to the side, and against something soft.

When I realised that I was leaning on Sesshoumaru, I froze, unsure of what to do.

My heart raced. Should I get off of him? Would it be okay to stay where I was? Did he mind this kind of contact? Why hadn't he pushed me away yet?

I felt him coming down. I moved away.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I said.

"What are you babbling about?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Sit down."

That's when I realised that he was sitting on the tunnel floor.

I sat down. Silence fell between us. My ears were ringing.

I was pondering ways to break the silence, without making a fool of myself.

Would this be a good time to confess?

"You needn't say anything." Sesshoumaru said, suddenly. "I'm aware of your feelings for me."

I suppose I wasn't surprized by the fact that he knew I loved him, so much as by how suddenly he brought it up. I calmed down slightly.

"I figured as much." I said. "Nothing gets by you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

There was another short silence.

"We can't be." Sesshoumaru said.

To say that his words hurt would be an understatement. "If you say so." I said, fighting off tears. "May I ask why?"

"If we became a couple, I would not be with Rin, and you would cease to exist." Sesshoumaru said.

He made a good point. He also made me feel a little better, saying that we couldn't be together because I might disappear. I sighed.

"I promise, though," Sesshoumaru continued. "I, too, will reincarnate. I may not be exactly the same in my next life. But, then, you aren't exactly like Rin, are you?"

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to the next time we meet." I said. "I will return to my time of origin, and wait for you. Please, love Rin with everything you've got."

I felt a pair of lips pressed up against my forehead.

I forced back the rest of my tears, so that I could speak.

"I need you to help me find the way out." I said. "My eyes are significantly weaker than they were yesterday."

He showed me the way out, and we rejoined the others.

I waited until they were asleep to pack my things, and leave.

My heart was aching, and tears streamed down my face.

However, I knew things would get better. I knew I would fall in love again.

And, when I did, I would not let that relationship go. Ever...

_Ne, mori ni iku, ii yo? - Hey, let's go into the forest, okay?_

_Weird how that's the only phrase I used? Anyway, I'm not done yet! Please look forward to other chapters, and review my story!_


	16. I won't go with you! Reason or none!

**I'm nearing the end of this one, but, hey, all stories have to come to an end sooner or later. Enjoy!**

I went up the stairs of my appartment building.

I had only left this place about three days ago.

Hasume would probably be thrilled to hear that I was back for good.

Zuka licked my hand. He looked worried.

I looked down at myself. The day after I went back to the Sengoku era, and took human form, I returned to my Hanyou form.

"Let's hurry!" I said. "I quite miss Onee-chan and Onii-chan!"

We ran up the stairs, and to our door.

Once there, I caught a strange scent, mixed in with Hasume and Kazeji's scents.

I slowly opened the door, letting us in.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan!" I called. "I'm home!"

"Mori, is that you? Hurry! Come in!" came Hasume's voice.

I was shocked.

I quickly kicked off my shoes, and we ran into the living room.

I was no longer interested in our guests.

"Mori, it's okay to take off your disguise!" Hasume said. "This is Okaa-san and Otou-san!"

They sat there on the couch, looking a little sad to see me.

I could smell their children wandering the house.

"I'd rather keep it on." I said. "Where's Onii-chan?"

"He's out." Hasume said. "Maybe you didn't hear me? Mori, our parents are sitting here."

I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you. I see them." I said.

"Why aren't you excited?" Hasume asked. "Come to think of it, what are you doing back so early?"

I lowered my head, slightly.

"I'm home." I said. "I don't want to go away again. I'm not really in the mood to be happy about anything, either. Zuka-kun, let's go to bed."

We headed over to my room.

Once in there, I locked the door, and crawled onto my bed with Zuka, petting his head.

"This day can't get much worse, can it?" I asked.

The day did get a little worse, when they told me that our 'parents' were staying with us.

However, I didn't care. I ignored them all night.

The next morning, I went to the kitchen, and saw Hasume working on her laptop while our 'mother' cooked breakfast.

I went over to Hasume, and looked at what she was doing.

She was searching for vaccant houses a good while away from here.

"Are we moving?" I asked.

"I am." Hasume said.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Onee-chan..." I said.

"With our parents back, I can go get a house of my own." Hasume said. "I'm still choosing, so, I'll be here a while longer. I'm gonna miss you, when I leave, though."

I made fists with my hands still on the couch.

"I don't want you to leave." I said. "Don't think me childish, but, if you leave, I'll tell everyone what I am. I will be taken away, where you won't be able to see me."

Hasume looked at me. "Mori, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want to be alone." I said. "Don't you dare leave me!"

"You're not alone, Mori!" Hasume said. "Okaa-san and Otou-san are here. Kazeji's here, too!"

"Onii-chan's about to leave for college." I said. "I don't want to be left with our 'parents'. They don't know me. I don't want to be left with people who haven't seen me since my birth!"

"Mori, you're just being absurd, now!" Hasume said. "I know they don't know you very well, now, but, they will! Besides, I'm not leaving now, so, let's not bring this up again today."

I backed away from her.

"Mori." came 'mother's' voice.

I looked back at her, glaring.

"For what it's worth, I would like a second chance... to be your mother." She said. "I want a chance to do my very best, for you. So, please..."

I closed my eyes. At this point, I was just being stubborn.

I knew they'd only left to look for a way to turn me human. I knew they'd returned because they knew it was time to free Hasume and Kazeji, and get to know me.

I just didn't want to be with them, and would make any excuse not to stay with them.

"I'm not worried about my second chance." I said. "I'll be a child for several hundred years to come! You'll get to watch my childhood for the rest of your life. You can't give Onee-chan or Onii-chan the same chance. Obaa-san, I hate you! For everything you've done to us! I hate-"

I was suddenly slapped, right across my face.

In whirls of senseless color and sound, I fell to the floor, and heard Zuka growling.

I heard Hasume's scream.

When I gathered my senses, I saw that Hasume had deffended her mother by slapping me, and Zuka had attacked her, biting her arm, fiercely.

"Zuka-kun, let go!" I cried.

He let go of her, and came to me.

I looked up at Hasume. "Onee-chan..." my voice trailed.

I slowly got to my feet. "They left us." I said. "They left you. They started another family without us. They never wrote, never visited... how can you forgive that?"

I heard the others coming.

"Ohayou." came Kazeji's voice.

I turned to face him. "Onii-chan, you won't leave me with them, right?" I asked. "I can stay with you, right?"

He gave me a funny look. "Tell me you don't trust these people you once called 'parents'?" I said.

The look he gave me next said it all.

Tears came to my eyes. "Both of you..." I said. "I don't believe this... I should be able to count on you! Always..."

Zuka began growling.

I made my way to the door. Zuka followed me, as I opened the door, and ran out without closing it.

No one was left. I was now living my worst fear.

I was now alone in the world...

**Brief Hasume's POV:**

There she went.

My unfortunate little sister.

I had raised her, with my brother Kazeji.

She was everything to us. We would do anything for her.

We hadn't really fought much, in the fifteen and a half years we'd been together.

Then, I did the unthinkable... She was getting upset about my leaving, and... It was all moving so fast, I couldn't stop it before it happened.

Mori disappeared through the door, her dog following close behind her.

I fell to my knees. "I can't believe myself..." I said. "Mori... I'm sorry..."

I brought my hands up to my face, as I began to cry.

"I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... Mori!" I sobbed.

My mother knelt down beside me, and put her hands on my shoulders.

I shook her hands off. "No. Not me." I sobbed. "I... wasn't the one... who got hit!"

I was now crying very heavily.

"Nee-chan..." Kazeji said.

"I hate myself!" I cried out. "Mori didn't deserve that! She was upset, and needed comfort! I shouldn't have done that!"

I sat there, crying hard, unable to stop for the rest of the day...

**Mori's POV:**

I ran out into the city, looking for somewhere to go.

I didn't even care where I stayed, at this point.

"Sengoku..." I said. "Of course. I can stay there."

I ran to the Higurashi shrine.

Once there, I went toward the well, and heard frantic sobbing.

Inside, I saw Kagome, hugging her mother, looking absolutely broken.

"Kagome-sama." I said. "What's wrong?"

She managed to look at me.

"The well..." Kagome said. "It's closed off!"

My heart sank.

I ran over, and jumped into the well.

I hit the bottom, and looked up.

I could still hear Kagome sobbing above.

"No..." I said.

I fell to a sit. Zuka jumped in with me.

"I'm done, boy." I said. "I'm alone, with no one to turn to..."

We eventually left the well at night fall, and went wandering the town.

I was hungry, tired, angry, confused, and distraught.

My tears had somehow come to a halt.

I stared at my feet, as I continued to walk.

What was left for me? I could no longer reach the Sengoku era. My nearest relatives were a hundred miles away. My sibblings betrayed me. I had no friends I could turn to.

All of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

I was about to shake it off, and walk around them, when I felt this person drop a cloth on my head.

I stopped, putting my hand on the cloth.

I had run out of the house without my cover. I was surprized no one had tried to capture me yet.

It truly shocked me that this person had the courtesy to cover me up, to protect me.

I half-heartedly looked up.

Ryuu Mattaki was the person I had bumped into.

Looking up at him... right into his eyes... I could see that he cared.

He was worried about me.

Before I knew it, I was crying again.

He knelt down infront of me.

I slowly leaned against his shoulder, and began crying.

"Mattaki-san..." I said.

I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm here." Ryuu said. "I'm listening."

He listened to my story, while we walked around town, until I concluded, and we came to an appartment building I had never seen before.

"Mattaki-san, where are we?" I asked.

"My appartment building." Ryuu said. "If you'd like, you can stay with me. Whether for the night, or... Well, you're always welcome to stay with me."

Before I realised what I was doing, my hand was wrapped around his first finger.

"Really? I mean, I'd hate to impose..." I said.

"Believe me, you won't be imposing." Ryuu said.

He started toward the building.

I held firmly to his finger, and followed him.

That was it. I was staying with him. He and I grew used to each other's pressence the first night I was there. It was as if we knew each other... all our lives.

As that year came to an end, I began to feel strange. Something was coming for me, I could feel it. I didn't like the feeling of it either. Whatever was coming for me, was threatening me... and everything I cherished in my life...

_Okaa-san - Mother_

_Otou-san - Father_

_Obaa-san - Old lady / Strange lady (as in, you are unfamiliar with her)._

_About two more chapters, and this story will be done. Hope you like it! Please, review!_


	17. Feelings

**I might need one more chapter... Anyway, here goes! Enjoy!**

It's been eight months since I moved in with Ryuu.

I'm sixteen years old now.

My birthday was a very good one.

Ryuu took me out of town to go to an amusement park.

I had never been to one before, and it was rather exciting.

Especially since I had to sneak onto certain rides.

I had so much fun.

But, when we got back, I felt uncomfortable.

Watched, followed, glared at... that's all I would feel on the streets.

At home... I felt like something was watching me... It could see me, and I knew where it was... But, I couldn't see it.

The feeling centered around Ryuu's room.

I didn't even like going in there to clean up anymore.

Zuka barely managed to pass infront of Ryuu's room to follow me.

I had yet to hear if Ryuu was having any odd feelings in there.

He was sitting in the living room to study. Again.

His desk was in his room. I didn't see why he would sit in there, instead of at his desk.

Still, he had other things to stress him out, and make him do things differently.

Ryuu had recently graduated from high school, and was waiting on his college applications to come back. He was going to have to move to go to any of the colleges he'd applied for, thus causing him to quit his current job, and have to settle into a new house, neighborhood, and town.

He had a lot on his plate.

I went over to him, and sat up on the arm of his chair.

He cast me a glance, and turned back to his books.

There was a brief silence.

"You're worried about something." Ryuu said.

I nodded, slightly.

"Are you... stressed out?" I asked. "Is it difficult to handle this kind of stuff?"

He smirked, slightly, and put his hand on my head, rubbing my ear between his thumb and first finger.

I leaned into his hand.

"It's not very hard." Ryuu said. "You won't have any trouble with it, when your turn comes!"

I smiled, slightly.

"Or, is it something else?" Ryuu asked. "Something else is troubling you?"

I decided not to bother him about it, right then.

"Not really." I said. "Can I sit in your lap?"

Ryuu moved a couple of his books over, allowing me space to sit.

I watched him read books, and write papers over my lap.

Within a few minutes, I felt brave enough to let myself lean against his chest.

A few minutes after that, I fell asleep, and began dreaming...

_In Mori's dream..._

I stood beside an enormous tree, in a forest.

I had never seen this tree before.

"Rin-chan, have you seen this tree?" I asked.

There was nothing in Rin's memory, either.

I went around the tree, and was horrified at the sight before me.

Ryuu was sitting down, against the tree, holding his left arm.

Or, the place it would have been.

I ran to him, and paused, not sure how to touch him without causing him pain.

"How did this happen?" I asked. "What can I do to help?"

I very gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Rin..."

I looked up at him.

I was now looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"What... what just happened?" I asked.

He released his arm, and put his hand on my face.

My heart was racing out of control.

Sesshoumaru leaned down toward me, closing his eyes.

I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes as well.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was falling.

I opened my eyes.

I found that I was falling away from Sesshoumaru, into a deep darkness.

_You will not have him..._

A dark whisper echoed around me.

The darkness swallowed up all light, and I felt cold.

Rin recognized this cold darkness. It was very similar to death. Only, I could still feel my heart pounding, with fear this time.

_He belongs to me... You will not have him!_

Suddenly, I heard a roaring sound, and my surroundings were lit by flames.

I was in some kind of pit of fire, hovering just above it.

"This is all you will recieve from him."

I whirled around.

A woman in royal robes was in this pit with me.

She was really pretty, but for the hatred in her eyes.

"Why would I recieve this from Sesshoumaru-sama? And how?" I asked.

"He is almost complete." The woman said. "He will return to this world. All he needs is the new sun, and he will be revived. He will take his power back, killing you in the process. And it all starts when you call my name..."

I covered my ears, so as not to hear the name.

Somehow, still, her voice made it past my hands, to echo deep into my head.

_Sara-hime... Sara-hime... Sara-hime..._

I was swallowed up in flames...

_Mori wakes..._

My eyes flew open, and I gasped loudly.

My head was soaked in sweat, and my heart beat wildly as I began trying to catch my breath.

I was in the room that Ryuu had given me.

Zuka was on the floor beside the bed.

What was he doing down there? He always shares the bed with me?

"Are you alright?" came a voice.

I jumped, and rolled over.

Ryuu was in the bed with me.

"You were dreaming." Ryuu said. "Not a very happy dream, at that."

I only vaguely remembered my dream. But, it was enough to remember that he had been hurt.

"Ryuu-kun..." I said, my voice beginning to break.

I sat up, and saw that his arm was still in tact.

"You're arm..." I said. "It was gone! You were bleeding, badly!"

He looked a bit concerned, and sat up with me.

I leaned against him, beginning to cry.

"Well, it isn't now." Ryuu said. "So, everything's alright, right?"

I sniffled, and nodded against his chest, but, I couldn't manage to stop crying.

Ryuu wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go for a walk, alright?" He asked. "Maybe getting out will help you feel better?"

I put my arms around him, and nodded once more.

We went to the door, and got ready to step out.

Zuka came running to join us.

We all went out, Ryuu leading us around.

After I calmed down, and convinced myself that Ryuu's injury was all a dream, I began to feel guilty.

I loved Ryuu. Yes. I loved him deeply.

However... Sesshoumaru still haunted me. I still loved him.

"Mori... You're not crying anymore." Ryuu said, suddenly.

I rubbed my warm eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm feeling a little... better."

Ryuu stopped, and sat on a bench as we were passing it.

I stopped, and looked at him.

"What else is bothering you? Was it in the dream?" Ryuu asked. "Is it about how the appartment feels?"

So, he did know that there was a strange aura in there. Was that why he was in my room?

"I suppose the aura is what made me feel so scared for you." I said. "However... after I saw you injured, you were replaced by another... a man that I loved in another life, and a while in my current life... I think I still love him..."

Ryuu's scent changed. He smelt... kind of angry, and kind of... sad.

"I can't see him anymore." I said. "Even if I could, we can't be together. My feelings for him would disappear as soon as we decided on forever... however, I also love another."

I took a step toward Ryuu, and noticed that he was very angry.

Something about this moment felt perfect. This was it! I was going to do it!

I went to Ryuu, and placed my hand on his knee.

"He's been very nice to me from the night we met." I said. "He treats me like the adult I would've been..."

I rested my head on his knee.

"You know who he is, don't you?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

I took a deep breath, as I slowly moved up into his lap.

"Ryuu-kun..." I said. "Boku wa... Anata wo daisuki."

I leaned my forehead against his, as I saw his eyes grow wide.

"Ryuu-kun." I said. "I want to let go of my previous crush, and get on with my semi-eternal life... I want to love you, alone... If you'll let me, of course."

He was staring at me, right in the eye. I watched carefully, for some kind of answer.

All of a sudden, he closed his eyes, and leaned just a little closer to me.

He gently pressed his lips to mine.

I was frozen, for a brief moment, taking in my situation.

After a few seconds, I returned his kiss.

I felt... good. I felt grown-up. I felt loved.

After a while, we broke the kiss.

"So, you don't mind falling in love with an older man?" Ryuu asked.

I smirked, and shook my head.

"So, you don't mind falling in love with a little girl who won't grow up for several decades?" I asked.

He smiled warmly at me.

Before I knew it, we had kissed again, deeper, and more passionately this time.

It was almost an hour before we headed back.

The morning after we returned to the appartment, the glaring aura got worse. Much worse.

But, unfortunately, we were stuck. We ended up spending several uncomfortable weeks in that appartment, until Ryuu finally got his college applications back.

He was going to college, and we were moving into a new appartment.

And everything was pretty good for a year.

Until the day I requested that we go visit Kagome...

_It took quite a while to write this! It had better be good! Please, review!_


	18. Who is she?

**Okay, main conflict, part 1! Enjoy!**

I sat up, groaning in pain, and feeling restricted, like the covers were wrapped tightly around me.

I put my hand on my forehead, feeling exhausted.

Nightmares had been haunting me since the night I confessed my love for Ryuu.

I couldn't remember them at all.

Still, they bothered me, and I hadn't slept well in a year.

Zuka hopped up onto the bed, infront of me.

"Ohayou." I said. "And how are you this morning?"

I kissed his nose as he attempted to speak to me.

I barely understood a word he said.

Right about then, I noticed how easy it had been for me to kiss him.

Usually, I had to get up on my knees, and lean up toward him.

This time, I wasn't even leaning.

"Zuka-kun..." I said.

I got out of bed, and headed out into the hall.

There was a mirror, there, and I was now crouching down to look into it.

My face was more mature than before. One of my eyes was turning brown. My ears were barely visible ontop of my head.

Brushing my hair back, I found that I had human ears growing out.

I could hear Ryuu getting up.

"Mori? Where did you get to?" He asked.

I stood up, and ran to the first window I saw.

This morning wasn't as bright as it should've been.

But, I couldn't see the sun.

I ran across the appartment, and looked out another window.

I could see the sun now. A shadow was just beginning to cover it up.

"Mori?" came Ryuu's voice.

I turned, just as he came into view.

I smiled at him, and climbed out of the tub, just realising that I had run right into the bathroom.

He stared down at me, looking a bit surprized.

"The solar eclipse is upon us!" I said. "I'm turning human!"

Ryuu looked me over.

"So..." I said. "...H-how do I look?"

He smiled, and took me into his arms.

"You've only gotten prettier." Ryuu said. "However..."

I was a bit nervous about this 'however'.

He let go of me. "It seems we'll be stopping to get you some clothes that fit on our way to Tokyo." Ryuu said.

I looked down at myself. My pajamas were becoming really snug.

"I have something." I said. "It should fit me, even as I continue to grow."

I went back to our room, and went looking in the very back of my drawer.

There, I found the blue kimono I had used two years ago.

Ryuu gave me some privacy while I got dressed.

I had to lift the front of the kimono just to walk, but, it covered me, and that's all I needed.

"Okay." I said. "Come on in. If we're going to Tokyo, we're going to need to pack!"

Ryuu came back in as I pulled out our bags.

"So, just how long will you be like this?" Ryuu asked.

"About as long as the eclipse lasts." I said. "I'll begin to return to normal as the eclipse passes. I will have seven minutes of adulthood."

We began packing.

My body ached, as I aged further, and further.

I didn't really mind the pain. Becoming a youkai hurt much worse.

What I couldn't seem to ignore was the nagging feeling that something was about to happen. Something bad.

All of a sudden, I felt Ryuu embrace me.

"Do you really think you'll need my college papers on this trip?" He asked, teasingly.

I brought my attention back to my packing job.

"Or the shoe polish, or used rolls of camera film?" Ryuu went on.

I blushed deeply, and pulled the stuff out.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. You haven't done anything wrong." Ryuu said. "Rather funny, though."

I thought it was really embarrassing, and couldn't see any funny in it.

Ryuu kissed my cheek, and helped me finish packing, so that I wouldn't pack something really weird.

Once we had packed everything we needed, Ryuu led me out.

I was a bit nervous during the car ride. That bad feeling I had made me think we were going to be in an accident, or something.

Still, we made it to Tokyo okay, and I calmed down a bit once we reached Higurashi shrine.

Kagome was shocked to see me in human form.

But, she was also happy to see me.

She still couldn't get through the well to the Sengoku era, and was happy to see someone from the days when she visited that era.

"So, who's the hottie waiting downstairs?" Kagome asked.

I smiled, blushing a little.

"That's my boyfriend. Mattaki Ryuu." I said. "I've been staying with him for nearly two years."

"I know." Kagome said. "Your sister calls every week to ask if I've seen you."

I frowned.

"Your brother walks by every so often." Kagome said. "Never stops by. And some strange man calls, claiming to be your father, and that he needs to speak to you."

I was now glaring at my feet.

"Did something happen?" Kagome asked.

I looked up at her, trying to control my face.

"You needn't worry." I said. "Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see."

We spent the day together. Kagome even lent me some of her clothes, as I became a full-fledged adult.

Out on the streets, Kagome kept glancing back over her shoulder at Ryuu, who was trailing a while back.

"Does he look... familiar to you?" Kagome asked. "I mean, like someone else you've seen?"

I shrugged. "I've felt that since the first time I ever saw him." I said. "Can't quite figure out who he looks like, though."

"Hmmm..." Kagome said.

"Hey, have you felt... a jaki today?" I asked.

She looked at me. "How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"I've felt seriously uneasy all day." I said. "I thought it was because of a jaki. I couldn't be sure, though."

"Do you think it's a youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe." I said. "But, then, I don't know how to tell one jaki from the next, so..."

"Let's keep an eye out for it, then." Kagome said. "The last thing we need is a youkai running around Tokyo, wreaking havoc around the place."

I nodded.

The day was real quiet. Upon getting to the hotel Ryuu and I were staying in, though, I felt a little better. I was nearly a child again, and the pressure of the public was alot lighter.

I sighed, sitting on one of the beds.

"So, what did you talk about with Kagome?" Ryuu asked.

I looked over at him.

"Well..." I wanted to tell him. I wanted to ask for his opinion. Yet, something told me to keep it to myself. "Never mind! Hey, why were you hanging so far back?"

Ryuu came over to me, and sat beside me.

"You seemed to be having a serious talk with Kagome." Ryuu said. "I was waiting on you to tell me what was going on."

I leaned against his shoulder.

"It wasn't anything serious." I said. "We... we've felt strange lately, that's all."

That bad feeling began to grow, as I said this.

"You, too, huh?" Ryuu asked.

I looked up at him. "Yeah." Ryuu said. "I've felt really uncomfortable since the night you had that dream. I had a dream, too."

I reached over, and took his hand.

"There was a child, walking into some sort of dark tunnel." Ryuu said. "She didn't seem to be afraid of the darkness... And then, she was attacked, by what seemed to be a hundred monsters. I tried to help her. Somehow, even as close as I was, I couldn't save her. A woman came along, telling me that if I stayed with this child, she would only lead me into darkness. She said that I should be with her. That she would revive me, if I chose to be with her. And all I had to do was call her name."

I watched his face rather carefully. I wasn't sure what I was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked.

I let my gaze fall to his hand. Memories of my dream were beginning to come back.

I knew the woman that had visited him. And I was beginning to realize why she had visited me.

"Mattaki Ryuu... Sesshoumaru...!" I said.

My grip on his hand increased, slightly. The two names ment the same thing!

I looked up at Ryuu. His face was almost exactly the same, just different colors.

"Well... I'm not proud of the name, but, I'm not going to hurt you..." Ryuu said. "What's my name got to do with this?"

I raised his hand to my face. "Ryuu-kun..." I said. "You remember I told you about my past life... a human girl called Rin..."

"Yes." Ryuu said. "What about her?"

"Her family was killed... her village didn't care for her..." I said. "Wolves killed her... a taiyoukai revived her... she grew up with him, and soon fell in love with him... when she died for the last time, the youkai she loved was still far from his end... she promised to return to him..."

Ryuu looked surprized. "She promised to return to Sesshoumaru." I said, placing a kiss on his hand.

He looked me over. "So, that little girl...?" Ryuu said.

I nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama remembers his Rin!" I said.

"That explains a lot of stuff." Ryuu said. "But, who was that woman?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said. "She came to me, too, telling me I was going to return your power to you, and I simply had to call her name. Rin doesn't remember her, and I don't know her."

We both settled down, slightly.

Ryuu held me. "I get the vague feeling that I've seen her before." Ryuu said. "I can't be sure... Who is Sara-hime...?"

_Ohayou (gozai-masu) - Good morning_

_Jaki - Evil pressence_

_Mattaki Ryuu - Perfect kill_

_Sesshoumaru - Perfect killer_

_I am fully aware that the names aren't exactly the same. I couldn't find a better word for a given name, though, so, I had to deal with that... Dang it, I just found a better word... Oh, well, the name's still cool! Please review!_


	19. The Rising of Sarahime!

**This is gonna start off a little funny, so, turn on your brain and try to understand what's going on. Enjoy!**

I woke up, and found myself stuck under a huge slab of concrete.

From what little I could see, the hotel room was nearly gone.

I pushed the concrete off of me easily, finally a hanyou again.

"Ryuu-kun." I said, looking around. "Where are you?"

I heard groaning, and turned.

Some of the stones behind me were moving, slightly.

I quickly started picking them up, and tossing them aside, soon uncovering Ryuu.

It certainly smelled like him, anyway.

His hair was silver, and there were markings on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

_Hours earlier..._

"Who is Sara-hime?" Ryuu asked.

The name seemed to echo through the room.

All of a sudden, we heard glass shattering behind us, and turned.

Zuka was here, and had broken through the window.

"Zuka-kun?" I said. "How? We're on the third floor!"

We saw a blazing light outside, much too bright to be a man-made light, and too early to be the sun rise.

Zuka ran at us, and tackled us to the floor, right before we heard an impossibly loud, horrible sound, and felt things come flying at us.

Something hit me in the head before I could try to comprehend anything.

_Present time..._

Ryuu was a hanyou, now. I could tell.

How he got to be so, I wasn't sure.

"Where's Zuka-kun?" I asked, beginning to move some of the rocks.

"Mori... I think he's inside me." Ryuu said.

I looked at him.

"Like you and Rin." Ryuu said. "His memories are flowing through my mind. He has Sesshoumaru's memories."

I was a bit upset by this. But, at least I knew they were both safe, and I could keep track of them.

I got up, and went to the edge of the building.

Everything from around us and up had been destroyed... everywhere. The entire city was leveled.

There wasn't a soul in sight. The sky was a deep red. An eerie breeze floated through.

Ryuu walked up to stand beside me, staring at the destroyed city in horror.

"Somehow... Zuka knows about this." Ryuu said. "It's about the dream I had. When she told me I only needed to call her name to revive myself... she was beckoning me to say it. I did this."

Memories of my dream were beginning to come back to me.

"There's more..." Ryuu said, heading for the stairs. "I'll explain while we go looking for survivors."

I followed him, helping him clear the stairway, and taking his hand as we descended the stairs.

He explained how Sara-hime had claimed to be in love with Sesshoumaru, five hundred years ago, and how she sold her soul to a bunch of youkai, when she was on the verge of death, just so that she could see him again. Of course, she almost killed him that day, too.

My grip on Ryuu's hand increased, as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Obviously, she's found out that I have fallen in love with another, and isn't happy about it." Ryuu said. "She'll be out to kill us."

We headed out of the hotel.

"So, just how strong are you, as a hanyou?" Ryuu asked.

I looked up at him.

"I have to be very careful about what I do when I'm angry." I said. "I could tear down an entire house with two swipes of my claws, if I decided I didn't give a damn."

I held his hand to my face.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just curious." Ryuu said. "Besides, I want to be able to fight if we find what did this."

I caught a familiar scent.

"Kagome-sama!" I said.

I let go of Ryuu's hand, and followed Kagome's scent over the debris, and to the place where her shrine once stood.

She was helping her family climb out of the rubble.

I went over to her.

"Mori-chan." Kagome said. "What's going on around here? Do you know?"

"A psychotic princess with demonic powers, and deep affections for Ryuu-kun is in town." I said. "That's what I gather, anyway."

Ryuu came running.

"How do you manage to out-run me, even now that we're equal?" He asked.

"Sorry!" I said. "I had to come see how Kagome-sama was doing. After what happened last night, someone might've... died..."

I began to realise that two more people I cared about might be hurt, or worse.

"Ryuu-kun, stay here." I said. "I'll be right back, I promise."

I started back out into the debris.

"Where are you going?" Ryuu asked.

"I'll tell you later!" I called back, running on down the street.

I ran to the building that had been my home for an entire year, before I so stupidly ran away.

Their scents lingered. I could smell blood.

Frantic, I climbed to the top of the building, and began digging in the spot where their scents were strongest. Soon, my claws went through the ceiling, and I saw how dark it was in there.

"Onii-chan?" I called. "Onee-chan?"

There was a slight shuffling sound inside.

"Mori? Is that you?" came Kazeji's voice.

Tears of relief for him streamed down my face.

"Hai. Boku dayo." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kazeji replied. "I'm fine. Nee-chan, though... She's not here."

I remembered the blood.

"Oh, Kami, no!" I said.

I found the spot where the blood scent was strongest, and began digging.

Soon, I uncovered Hasume, dirty, beaten, and her stomach covered in blood.

"Onee-chan!" I cried. "Onee-chan, shikari-shite! Onee-chan!"

I lifted her hand, and bit it. None of her injuries seemed to be healing.

"Mori! What's going on?" I heard Kazeji call out to me. "Have you found Nee-chan?"

Tears soaked my face as I lifted her up, and carried her to the hole.

"I'm sending her down." I said, my voice broken. "Take care to catch her."

I carefully lowered Hasume into the building, feet first.

"I've got her." Kazeji said.

I reluctantly let go of Hasume, and watched her disappear into the darkness.

I slowly climbed inside, too.

"Why haven't you left this place?" I asked.

"The exits are blocked." I heard Kazeji say. "Otou-san and I have tried to dig our way out, but, there's glass everywhere, and we can't see it."

I finally focused enough to smell our parents, and younger sibblings.

"I'm not here for them." I said. "But, if I have to save them to save you, so be it."

I felt around, and found the blockade. With one hard shove, I knocked it over.

"Go on." I said. "Hope you're all wearing shoes."

I guided them out, moving obstacles, and gathering things to help them survive until we could leave town.

Outside, everyone stopped to check on Hasume.

Her wounds still weren't healing. Not even the bite mark I put on her hand.

I put my ear to her chest. Faint, though it was, her heart was beating, and her breath came slow.

"She seems to be alive." I said, raising my head. "Barely, though. She needs help."

Our mother hid her face in her hands, and I could hear her sobbing.

"This isn't a time to cry, obaa-san!" I said. "Take the children to Higurashi shrine. Ojii-san, as much as I don't want you too, I need you to come with me, and help me search for some form of transportation, so that Onii-chan can take Onee-chan to a hospital."

They nodded.

Our mother started away with her three little boys, and one little girl.

Kazeji picked up Hasume, and we started out into the city, with our father tagging along, searching through the mess for a working car.

We found a bunch. Lots of them were crushed, and I'd have to tear the roofs off for us to check the running condition.

Soon, Kazeji and I were taking turns carrying Hasume, to the point where I carried her while we searched, and Kazeji carried her while I helped uncover the cars.

Finally, we found one. It didn't have a back seat, and I accidentally tore off the door on the driver's side when taking off the crushed roof, but, Kazeji said it worked just fine, and would get them to the next town.

"Good." I said. "I'll get Onee-chan's wound covered up, and strap her in. Onii-chan, you should probably take some things with you. So, that Onee-chan doesn't worry, you know?"

"Yeah." Kazeji said. "Hey, Mori."

I pulled out the bandages I had picked up along the way, and looked at him.

"Thanks for coming back." Kazeji said. "We'd have died back there if you hadn't come to help us."

I smiled. "Well, I couldn't just leave you." I said. "I owe you and Onee-chan my life! You set aside your plans in life for me. A little sister couldn't ask for more, so, she must give a little in thanks!"

I covered up Hasume's wound, and helped Kazeji strap her into the car.

"Be careful, okay?" I said. "Don't drive recklessly or anything."

"Like I'm gonna go for a joy-ride when Nee-chan's life is in jeopardy." Kazeji said. "Take care of everyone. They need you."

We nodded to each other, as Kazeji got into the car, and started it.

"Mata." Kazeji said.

He started driving out. I waved until I couldn't see the car anymore.

I looked at my father. He was watching us, the whole time.

"Just because you came back, and helped just this once, doesn't mean I have any respect for you." I said. "Not as a person. And definitely not as a father."

He nodded. "I don't expect you to respect me." My father said.

We started into town. I felt a dark pressence, growing stronger every minute.

Then, I heard it. Slow, faint, and taunting... laughter echoed through the empty streets...

_Shikari-shite - Wake up / hang in there / get a hold of yourself._

_Hai. Boku dayo - Yes, it's me._

_Kami - God._

_Onii-chan - Big brother._

_Onee-chan - Big sister._

_Obaa-san - Woman (unfamiliar)._

_Ojii-san - Man (unfamiliar)._

_Mata - Later / Again._

_Thanks for reading! I'm afraid this is going to drag on for a while. Me and my stupid over-dramatic, gotta-be-perfect habbits!_


	20. Possessed

**This is going to take a while, but, hey, I'm writing another story, and I happen to like it better than this one. So, there. Enjoy!**

The laughter grew a little louder.

We looked around.

"Mori, what's going on?" My father asked.

I didn't answer, as I looked up.

Nothing. No one. No where.

"How easily you abandoned him for the people who abandoned you." came a voice. "Stupid child. You could never love Sesshoumaru-sama like I do!"

"Sa-!" I caught myself. I remembered that if I said her name, I was going to die.

I growled, and looked around.

"Oh, that was close, wasn't it?" came the voice again. "You almost died to return his power. Wouldn't you die for him? Wouldn't you die to give him the other half of his youkai back? Wouldn't you die to see him come back to life?"

Was she trying to guilt me into this? Why? If I died to return his power, Sesshoumaru and Ryuu would still love me... wouldn't they?

I took my father's hand, and started running at a steady pace so that he could follow.

"Pathetic little girl." Sara's voice echoed on through the city. "You haven't the heart to die for him. As expected of a child like you."

I shook my head, and looked for Higurashi shrine.

I could see it just a little ways ahead.

"Running back to him, are you?" Sara went on. "This is a woman's fight. Bringing Sesshoumaru-sama into it will surely trouble him."

"Quiet!" I snapped. "You almost killed us! I don't think he'd be very happy helping you either!"

Finally, I picked up my father, and ran the rest of the way up to the shrine.

"Mori-chan!" Kagome said.

I let my father down, and he went to my mother, and younger sibblings.

"Who are these people?" Kagome asked.

I sat down, exhausted from my run.

"They're my biological parents, and my younger sibblings." I said. "The appartment building they were living in was destroyed. Onii-chan took Onee-chan to the next town to get her to a hospital. But, they'll be alright! Kagome-sama, the princess is coming, and she sounds really angry. You can still fight, right?"

Kagome nodded, and ran over to where a shed used to be. She must've put her bow and arrows in there.

"Mori, you dreamt about her, too, didn't you?" Ryuu asked. "What did she tell you?"

I looked at him. He looked very serious. Ryuu was ready to join this fight.

"If I call her name, you will be a full-blooded youkai again." I said. "You will be Sesshoumaru once more."

Ryuu nodded. "She's only destroying herself, then." He said. "Call her name. Turn me into a youkai. I'll destroy her and..."

He probably realised that there was more to the story about then.

"It's not that easy, Ryuu-kun." I said. "We are both under this spell. The powers I possess are originally your's, and they are stronger than the ones you've gained. So strong, in fact, that losing these powers will weaken me so fast that I will..."

I stopped short, and stood up.

Ryuu's expression was that of horror.

Kagome came back with her bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

"She's here!" Kagome said. "I feel her!"

She readied an arrow on her bow. Ryuu and I took battle stances, poised to strike.

It was almost silent for what seemed like hours. The wind was the only thing that made any sound at all.

We looked around, carefully.

All of a sudden, Ryuu gasped.

Kagome and I looked at him, about ready to attack.

The woman materialized behind him, her arms wrapped around him, and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Be still, my darling!" She said. "I mean you no harm! I'm here to revive you, and save you from mortal suffering."

Despite the city being destroyed, and my sister being near death, and my best friend being in danger... I could only think about how she was holding him, and how I wanted to tear her throat out. Ryuu was _mine_. She would not have him.

Sara looked at me, smiling devilishly.

That did it.

I lashed out, going around behind her and trying to strike.

I blinked as I felt my claws go through flesh.

At first, it felt good. At first, I was sure I had hit her.

But, when my eyes opened, I realised that she had moved, and my claws had gone into Ryuu's back.

He was grunting in pain. His blood was running down my fingers.

"Ryuu-kun!" I shrieked.

Ryuu looked back at me, glaring.

Something was wrong with his eyes.

"You tried to kill me." Ryuu said. "Sara-hime was right. You are leading me right to my death. I should've done this from the start!"

He turned toward me, his claws poised to strike.

I pulled my claws out of his back, and he paused, grimacing in pain.

I noticed a mark on his forehead. A pentagram. Sara had possessed him.

Knowing this didn't help me at all. She could use him to kill me, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

I heard something coming. Sara made Ryuu step forward, and an arrow went flying behind him.

"Mori-chan, keep him still!" Kagome called.

I looked at her, as she readied another arrow. Of course! Kagome's Miko powers!

"Hold your shot!" I said.

Sara sent Ryuu after me. I fought with him.

As small as I was, and as fast as I could go, Ryuu had little chance of hitting me. Sara had even less of a chance, as she was only controling him.

Within minutes, Sara had worn Ryuu out.

"Cowardly wench!" I said. "Using him to fight for you! Not giving my life to return his powers is better than purposely risking his life to win a fight... A fight for him, no less!"

She made him growl, and sent him after me once more.

I jumped up. As soon as Ryuu was under me, I landed on his back, and knocked him to the ground. "Sorry, Ryuu-kun!" I said. "Kagome-sama! Ima da!"

Kagome pulled the arrow back, and let it fly. I closed my eyes as it closed in on him.

All of a sudden, I was knocked to the ground, and then grabbed up by my hair.

I felt something hit me in my right eye, and felt blood spill from my wound.

I screamed, trying to cover the wound in pain.

My hair was released, and I fell to my knees, holding my eye.

"A Miko." Ryuu said. "What a nuisance. I'll get rid of you first!"

I slowly pulled the arrow out, and held my eye as I looked up.

"Kagome-sama!" I grunted.

She began shooting more arrows at Ryuu.

Sara made him dodge them, easily.

I got up, releasing my wound, and jumped on Ryuu.

Still weak form trying to fight me, he fell over.

I sat on his neck, holding his head to the ground.

"Once more! Kagome-sama!" I cried.

She nodded, readying one more arrow, and firing it.

"Hit!" Kagome shouted.

Ryuu struggled to get up.

I fought just as hard, pushing down until his head began to sink into the ground.

The arrow hit, and Sara left his body with a screech of pain.

The arrow was in her back, not Ryuu's. She glared at me.

"You will not have him! If I have to kill him, you will not have him!" Sara screeched.

Ryuu sat up.

"Daijoubu ka, Ryuu-kun?" I asked.

He nodded. I slid off of his shoulders, and took his hand.

"Your eye!" Ryuu exclaimed.

He put his free hand over my injury.

"It's okay." I said. "I still have one very good eye! Come on, we're not through yet!"

We looked over at Sara. Her hair was fluttering, her eyes set in a dark, in-human glare.

She began to grow, rising towards the sky. As she did, her features became more and more like a youkai's. That's when I began to feel like we might not win this battle...

_Ima da - Now!_

_Daijoubu (desu) ka - Are you alright?_

_I'm gonna cut here, 'cause it's gone on for too long. Next chapter shall hold the next part, and hopefully, the last part of this battle. Oh, I'm going to be writing in another story, too, so, be patient for that next chapter! Please review!_


	21. Secret of the fangs

**This should be the last part of the main fight. If not, I suck at predicting when my own stories will end. Enjoy!**

I slammed against a pile of concrete, and fell into a ditch.

Sara had become a youkai, and was now kicking our butts, no longer thinking about how she might look to Ryuu.

I grunted, as I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees.

"Still alive are you?" Demonic snarls mixed with the evil voice.

I looked up.

Sara was standing just a little ways from the ditch, looking down at me.

I glared up at her, not sure what I could do.

Ryuu jumped up onto her shoulder, and tried to strike her neck.

She grabbed him, easily, laughing the whole time.

"Be still, my love." She said. "Once she's gone, your suffering will end. You and I will be free to live together... forever."

Ryuu struggled to free himself.

I climbed out of the ditch, and spotted Kagome. She was unconcious, lying by the shrine for the Bone-Eater's Well. She wouldn't be able to fight anyway. Her left ankle was twisted, and her right arm was broken during the battle.

I was a mere hanyou child, and I couldn't scratch Sara if I tried.

Ryuu would be strong enough to do some damage, but, he was stuck.

We had one hope left. And I was sure it would end it all.

I had to make sure Ryuu was free to move, first.

I placed all the fingers of my right hand on my injured eye, getting them covered in blood, and then readied them for an attack I had never managed before.

"Hijin Kesso!" I yelled, throwing the blood on my claws.

The blood turned into red blades, and struck Sara's wrist.

After a second her hand came off, and fell to the ground.

She screamed a demonic scream of pain.

I went to the hand that fell. Ryuu was working to get out of it.

"Nice work, Mori!" Ryuu said. "Help me out, so that I can help you fight."

I shook my head slowly.

"Rin won't be fighting anymore." I said.

"What're you saying? You're not giving up, are you?" Ryuu asked.

I smiled.

"Rin is not giving up. Rin know's you will win this fight... Sesshoumaru-sama." I said.

Ryuu's eyes widened with horror.

I placed a gentle kiss on his lower lip, and backed away.

"MORI! NO!" Ryuu was yelling at me.

"I love you, Ryuu-kun." I said. "And Rin loves her Sesshoumaru-sama!"

I looked up at Sara, who was beginning to recover from her injury.

"MORIIIIIIIIII!" Ryuu screamed at me.

I took a deep breath. "SARA-HIME!" I yelled.

She looked at me. "Sara-hime!" I called.

Almost instantly, I faded away...

**Ryuu / Sesshoumaru's POV:**

"MORI! NO!" I yelled.

She continued to smile like she was giving me a gift.

"I love you, Ryuu-kun!" Mori said. "And Rin loves her Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She turned her attention to Sara.

"MORIIIIIIIIIIII!" I yelled.

She took a deep breath.

"SARA-HIME!" Mori yelled.

My breath hitched. She'd done it.

Sara looked at her. Was there still time to save her?

I struggled to get out of the giant hand.

"Sara-hime!" Mori said again.

I looked over as I began to slide out of the hand.

Mori stood still for a brief moment.

Then, she wobbled, and fell over.

"MORI!" I yelled, sliding out of the hand.

I ran to her, and fell to my knees beside her.

Her ears and tail melted away, and she grew into her human form.

I picked her up, easily.

She barely weighed anything. The other mind in my head, once belonging to her dog, Zuka, said that this was a result of regaining my youkai strength.

Neither of us really cared. Mori was gone. Zuka had memories of the first three times she had died. They were nothing compared to this.

She had given her life for us. So that we could win this battle.

Zuka never thought she would ever be put in such a situation. He was feeling guilty that he had let her fall into it.

Tears spilled from my eyes, and I held Mori close to my aching chest.

I never considered being in this kind of danger, let alone being the reason Mori was in it.

"Fear not, my love." came Sara's voice, now becoming human again. "It will only hurt for a little while. Come! I can make it all better!"

I felt rage like no other, boiling up inside me.

Zuka's mind became a monster within me. It wanted to tear this woman to shreds, from the inside out.

I only wanted her to leave us alone. And, I suppose, the youkai knew how get that.

I kissed Mori, to find my strength.

At that moment, I felt something sharp in her mouth, and pulled back to look.

She still had to canine fangs.

Zuka knew what they were.

"Tenseiga? Bakusaiga?" I said.

He took control of my hand, and carefully pulled those fangs out of her mouth.

They became swords in my hand.

She not only had the rest of my youkai. But my weapons, too.

I gripped those swords in my hand.

"Arigatou... Mori..." I said. "I'll finish this battle... And I'll join you in the afterlife... I swear."

I gently put her down, stood up, and turned to face Sara.

"Darling?" She said. "What's the matter?"

I took Bakusaiga in my right hand, and pointed it at her.

Sara looked horrified.

I reared back, and struck her with it. She tried to dodge, and lost her arm, screaming in pain as she tried to run.

I put Bakusaiga back in my left hand, and flicked my wrist toward Sara.

Just like that, a whip of light flew out of my finger tips, and sliced Sara in half.

She screamed in pain for a while.

I sat with Mori, holding her until Sara finally gave in, and died.

Mori's parents, younger sibblings, and friends came over to us.

Her mother began crying. Everyone else hung their heads, fighting tears.

Kagome was coming around, and her mother helped her join us.

Kagome looked like she might start crying too.

I picked up Bakusaiga, and pointed it at my chest.

I was ready to die. I was going to strike.

"Wait!" Kagome said.

I looked at her. "Why should I?" I asked. "The only reason I've ever had for living is gone. Why should I go on in this world?"

"Because you can still save her!" Kagome said.

I stared at her. "That's Tenseiga, right?" Kagome asked. "Tenseiga is a healing sword. It can bring her back to life."

Memories of such a sword passed through my head.

"How do you know of this?" I asked.

"I knew your past life." Kagome said. "I've seen Tenseiga's effects."

I put Bakusaiga down, and picked up Tenseiga.

Everyone was watching me.

I set Mori down, gently, and stood up.

Imps appeared around her, carrying scythes, and other such weapons.

I raised Tenseiga, and struck them all down in one swing.

A few, tense moments passed. Then, I could hear something. Low, slow, and steady, I heard a heart beating...

_Hijin Kesso - Flying blades of blood._

_Finally! I feel good about this story again! But, then, what do you care? You're not even gonna read these notes. Please, review!_


	22. The Wishes of a HumanBorn Hanyou

**Final chapter! Hope ya'll enjoyed the story!**

"Oi! Mori-chan! Walk home with us!" someone called.

I looked over at them.

"Sorry! I can't!" I said. "I have to meet someone! Ja ne!"

I ran to get to the appartment building.

My name is Fukai Mori. I am eighteen years old.

Just last year, I lost my hanyou powers, and became an adult, human woman.

A nasty battle went down at Higurashi Shrine, where I died to return Ryuu to a full youkai.

After he won the battle, he revived me with one of his swords, and we all got together to help fix the town.

I ended up having to stay in Tokyo with my parents, so that I could attend high school with Kagome, and learn how to be an adult.

I haven't seen my older sister, Hasume, since my older brother, Kazeji, took her to another town to have her wounds treated.

She came home today. And I'm excited to get to see her.

I ran into the building, and up the stairs, as fast as I could.

I threw the door open, and almost ran into the appartment without taking my shoes off.

Once my shoes were off, I ran into the living room.

There she was, in a wheelchair, right beside the coffee table.

She looked at me.

I felt warm inside. Partly because I was sad for her, because she had been paralyzed in that disaster a year ago.

And partly because I missed her so badly, and was really happy to finally see her again.

I went to her, and dropped to my knees infront of her.

"Onee-chan." I said.

She looked surprized, and looked me over.

"Mori... You're so beautiful." Hasume said. "When did you become human? How?"

"That's a really long story." I said. "But, last year, I killed myself, which turned me human. Ryuu-kun revived me, and I've been human ever since."

Hasume hugged me.

"Mori... Oh, Mori... My baby sister..." She said. "Where is Mattaki-san? I need to thank him for bringing you back to life!"

"He's in another town." I said. "He had to go back and finish college."

Hasume let go of me. "We have to go see him some time!" She said. "When are we going to visit him?"

"He's actually coming here." came a voice.

We turned. Our mother was in the kitchen, watching our father on the phone.

"Mattaki-san's in town." Mother said. "He'll be here tonight. And he has something very important that he wants to talk about with you, Mori."

I gave her a funny look. "Did he say what it was?" I asked.

"No." Mother said. "Although, I think I know. You'll have to talk to him! Get changed, already. That uniform must be uncomfortable."

I did as she said, wondering what Ryuu might've wanted to talk to me about, and why Father was on the house phone.

Later, Ryuu was here. Hasume took ten minutes to thank him for saving my life.

All the while, I was observing him.

He was all dressed up in a fancy suit, his hair neatly combed back, and looking rather anxious.

When he finally got away from Hasume, he came to me, and asked if we could go into another room, and close the door.

I agreed, and took him to my room, making sure to close the door.

He and I sat on the bed.

"So, what's up?" I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Ryuu said. "Everything's... everything's great, uhhh..."

This was strange. Ryuu was stuttering. He never stuttered.

I took his hand. "So, what's up?" I asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

I noticed that his palms were sweaty, and he was shaking all over.

"Geez, Ryuu-kun." I said. "Are you alright? Have I scared you?"

He let out a laugh, although, it was quite like a scoff.

"You've scared me on many occassions." Ryuu said. "Damn... I watched you die, and it's still difficult to get a hold of my self for this..."

He slid off of the bed to kneel beside me.

The way he held my hand, it was like he thought I was going to fall apart if he wasn't careful.

I began to realise what he wanted to talk about.

"Mori... Rin... whichever name you decide to go by... We've done this once before..." Ryuu said. "Even having done this before, I'm nervous..."

He took a deep breath. "I, Mattaki Ryuu, wish to take your hand... in marriage." Ryuu said. "Will you take mine, as well?"

I was floored. I had imagined this so many times. I had dreamed about this moment, pleading with Kami that he would make it happen someday.

I had already planned to say yes. Now that it happened, I couldn't even think.

I was frozen, unable to move. And then, I brought my vision back to the real world, and realised that I was scaring him by taking so long.

My answer wandered back into my mind, as I slipped off of the bed to sit infront of him, and smiled.

"Ryuu-kun... Sesshoumaru-sama... whichever name you may choose..." I said. "Yes. It would thrill my soul, and then some, to marry you."

We both sat, frozen for a moment. Then, we embraced.

Ryuu pulled me into his lap like he used to.

"So, you were talking to Otou-san earlier?" I said. "You asked for his permission?"

Ryuu nodded. "And he gave it." He said. "He also thanked me for saving you last year."

We kissed once, although, it was very long, and almost went... too far.

I sighed when we broke the kiss, lying beneath him, staring up into his eyes.

"How many children did we have before?" I asked. "Rin refuses to tell me."

"Eleven." Ryuu said. "Eight rough-n'-tumble boys, and three beautiful girls... I don't suppose you want as many children as we once had?"

I nodded. "And more, if you'll let me!" I said.

We smirked at each other, and kissed again.

Two weeks after I graduated from high school, Ryuu and I got married.

Only a month later I got pregnant... with twins.

Within five years, I had already born seven children for Ryuu, who was struggling to make enough money to feed them all.

I started writing things while I was pregnant with our eighth child, and got these stories and documentaries published.

This helped us greatly, and Ryuu was able to chill out some.

We ended up having fourteen kids, in our long life.

Ryuu was still young, and full of life when our fourteenth child was born.

I however, was beginning to show signs of age.

Despite his efforts, he could not cast out his youkai.

I told him it was okay. Even though I would die long before any of them did, I would be able to rest in peace, knowing he was there to take care of the children.

Still I lived for a long time, being careful about my health, and reaching the right-bold age of 105.

I was happy when I passed. I had my children all around me, and was sitting in Ryuu's lap, like I did when I was only wishing for all this, and reminiscing about all the wishes we brought to life... The Wishes of a Human-Born Hanyou...

_Maybe a little sad, there, at the end. But, I like it! I hope you did, too! Please, review!_


End file.
